Disney Mystery 3: Fighting For a Future
by disneylover3212008
Summary: Sarah and Timon return once more to save Land from the nightmarish future that awaits it under the evil Bastion with help from a detctive sent to the past to save the day, Tara. New friends and old ones come together in an epic mystery to create a new day
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys Are Back**

"I'm not sure. Don't you think it's a little… much?" Sarah stands in a white gown that practically engulfs her in lace and frills.

"You look like the abominable snow-monster!" Timon is on the floor, pounding his fists from laughing so hard, tears coming out.

"But you are going to be a princess, no?" the dressmaker asks. "That calls for huge celebration!"

"Not if it makes me look like a marshmallow!" She turns to Timon. "Can you call Edna Mode? I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work out."

DMDM

Sarah sits in her room with a bag of ice on her black eye. Bubblitz kneels in front of her and holds her hand. "I told you those people were crazy."

"She punched me in the face! Somehow this doesn't inspire marital bliss. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this! I'm no princess. I-"

"Sweetheart, you're doing it again." She sighs. "Look at me. You are perfect. You look at me like I'm crazy, but I picked you. I love you. And I believe in you more than anything."

"You did not just call me sweetheart. The rest was adorable and sweet and I love you too, but I thought we moved past the nick-name."

"I died saving your life."

"You always have to pull that one out! Fine, call me whatever you want! But, this is all your fault! We could have a nice, simple wedding, but no! You have to have a royal, princely, uppity-uppity wedding."

"Who says we can't have a simple wedding? Listen, I want this to be your day, no matter what anyone else says. My only job is to show up. So plan this wedding your way." She musses up his shaggy blonde hair.

"You are too cute! Thank you!" She leans in when the door is thrown open and Timon comes in. Both turn and shoot daggers at him.

"I know I'm probably going to have a shiner like Sarah's in a moment for interrupting your 'precious couple time', but you've got and urgent red summons from the king."

"That means I need to leave immediately. You stay out of trouble and have fun. Call me if you take a case and have to leave." He gives her a quick kiss and walks out. "And I won't give you a black eye Timon, but I'd watch out for her." He exits and Sarah can't help but smile.

"You look like a complete idiot right now." She throws the ice-pack at him. "You missed. I've got the other mail right here. Gurgi's built his exercise health-food training empire, he even sent us the new DVD. Reuben has his four-star sandwich shop doing even better. Robin won another archery tournament, this time blind-folded with both hands tied behind his back. And Russell got his last badge and is refining his 'detective skills'."

"So it looks like everything worked out for everyone. And it has been a good three months with no drama. I think we can finally rest easy and just keep find the honey for Pooh."

"Yeah, he hasn't called in a week. Should we worry?"

"And with this free time I'm going to go plan the perfect wedding. See you in a bit!" She runs off, practically jumping for joy.

"I guess love makes you belong in an insane asylum."

DMDM

Timon comes up to Sarah later to see she is making a guest list. "We know way too many people."

"You can say that- is that Ty Pennington?" Both look in a corner where Ty is examining the ballroom and drawing sketches.

"Yeah. He's designing the scenery."

"Sarah, he's not a Disney character. Thus, he didn't come from the Land."

"He's on ABC. It counts!"

"That makes no- no! You didn't! You-you stole him out of the mirror! You just took him! Sarah, you can't just steal Ty Pennington!"

"I'll put him back! Besides, he took it well. I think he believes this is all a dream, but it'll be fine. No one will even know."

"You are-"Suddenly, the whole room starts to violently shake back and forth. Sarah loses her footing and falls to the floor. Then is quickly stops. "What was that?"

"I have no idea, and if it somehow involves another villainous plot, I just may lose it."

"But you've already lost it like seven times."

"We don't have to keep exact counts okay?!" She rises and starts down the hallway. Timon follows after her when suddenly wind whips from behind them. They both turn as a huge circular portal appears and a young girl with red hair in a ponytail and a green sundress that matches Sarah's red one comes running through.

The portal closes behind her and the two stand with their jaws dropped. "Excuse me, where am I?"

"Bub-Bub-Bubblitz Castle."

She laughs. "No, silly, I mean what time am I in? I think I may have missed the jump by a year or two."

"It is 2010."

"Oh, then I'm right on time. Excuse me." She starts for the door.

"Wait! You do not just get to appear in a swirling vortex and then run off. Who are you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Wait! Are you-are you Sarah?"

"Yes. And you are…?"

"Well, I'm Tara. And truthfully, I just came from the future. 2045 to be quite exact. Now, I need to go. I have an urgent affair I need to tend to."

"Timon, have I lost it time eight or is this really happening."

"Yeah, it's really happening. Excuse me; I need a glass of water." He rushes out as Sarah looks at Tara in shock.

"Could you wipe that look off your face? It's not like I'm an alien or something."

"I've met aliens. You're much weirder." Timon suddenly rushes back in.

"Sarah, I just saw the news flash and I have some bad news. Bubblitz has been kidnapped."

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped?"

"Just what I said, actually. He's been kidnapped. Someone kidnapped the whole Council."

"The meeting was a trap."

"Shoot! I'm already behind. I really have to go."

"Wait! You have to know something if you're here. What is going on? Why did they send someone from the future here?"

"You might want to sit down. It's a long story sugar."

DMDM

The Evil Stepmother laughs to herself as she takes a seat at a table occupied by Scar, Cruella, Rourke, and numerous other villains. "Our boss says he's sorry he couldn't join us, but he has a few things to make ready. You are here because we are the last of our kind. The rest, locked up by the Chinese Army in that impenetrable fortress of theirs! But we are going to change all that. And someone has come to insure we succeed."

A dark figure in black armor and a bike helmet that conceals his face steps forward. "Hello, fellow villains. My name is Bastion, and I have come a long way to tell you about the wonderful future that awaits us and make sure it still exists."

"Well, that sounds delightful. And now we have the whole council locked up in the dungeon: Mickey, Walt, and her infernal bird prince Bubblitz," Scar coos. "It looks like the villains will win this time." All join in for a sinister group laugh.


	2. Frightening Future

**The Future**

Sarah and Timon take a seat on a long couch as Tara props her feet on the coffee table sitting in a chair across from him. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not good at manners. It's new." She puts her feet down.

"I could tell. Most people don't just arrive in your hallway without an invitation."

"But it isn't your hallway, so I'm going to disregard your comment and not end you just yet. Now, rather than tell you it'd be easier for me to show you." She sets an orb on the table and pushes a few buttons projecting a holographic image of a desolate Land.

"What happened to it?"

"In the year of 2010 the villains remaining after you defeated Randall came together. They released all the other villains from prison, and… took care of King Mickey and the Council. No one could stop them, but of course they started to bicker among themselves. A villain only looks out for himself."

"So true. So… who won?"

"None of them did. Within the chaos, a new villain emerged." The orb shows a picture of Bastion. "This is Colonel Bastion, the dictator of the Land of Disney. He destroys everything the characters hold dear: freedom, truth, beauty, and most of all love."

"How can one villain have so much hate?"

"Oh, there's a reason. But you shouldn't worry about that. The point is with no hope for the future we decided we'd have to save the past. So that's why I'm here. I'm Tara, the greatest detective there ever was, so I have to solve the mystery and save the past."

"Whoa! You do not get to just parade in here with a cheap swirly bubble thing and swoop in to save everyone! This is my time! I'll protect it!"

"Yeah, that's not happening. Now, I'm just going to have to erase your memory so you'll forget all this." She pulls out a blue bubble. "I'm sorry I took up your time." She throws it in the air, but it simply falls and rolls on the floor.

"I think you're little thing's defective. Because I still know who you are and still am not letting you save my time."

"Shoot! I'll have to tell Dr. Honeydew about this when I report back. It figures his new invention wouldn't work when I needed it."

"Dr. Honeydew?"

"Yes. He's the one who managed to get me here. He actually did it based off the stunt you pulled in his lab. So, essentially, you invented time travel."

"Yay for me. I'll celebrate once I successfully ship you home!"

"That's impossible. I've no way to get home, and the technology is twenty years away. You're stuck. And I'm sorry I can't erase your memories, but you really just forget about me and plan your wedding."

"How can I? My prince has gone missing?!"

"Your prince… you're marrying Bubblitz? It's you?" Tara gets up to her and looks her over a real long time with her eyes.

"Okay… this is really creepy? Could you back off? I need to go get ready, because I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not! No! No way! Do not enter! Turn back! I won't allow it!"

"I'm going." She goes to exit, but Tara bars her.

"Seriously, you cannot come. I can't tell you why, but just trust me."

"Well, I don't for starters. I'll meet you in the entrance hall. And if you don't wait, then I'll just venture out without you and solve this case for myself and save Bubblitz!" She exits and Timon gives Tara a raspberry as he follows her. She runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a frustrated noise.

"I can't have her go! I'll just take her with for part of the way and lock her up in a closet or something. There is no way. I'll fail that way." She calms herself down and meets Sarah in the entrance.

"So where are we going?"

"We have to head to the Land of Lockdown. Our first step is figuring out how the villains ever got the others out, especially with the Chinese Army guarding the place."

"Then let's go." Timon scrambles up Sarah's shoulder and the two walk out as Tara runs behind them.

"Say, what do I look like in the future? Am I still as handsome?"

"That's classified. But it shouldn't be hard to top how handsome you are now."

"Oh, good one. I might just like you after all."

"I've got a feeling my moral will be crushed to the point of invisible with you two."

Both look at him. "Probably."

DMDM

Bastion stands at a window overlooking the Land when someone enters. "You must be the boss of this operation."

"And you are our new friend from the future."

"You could say that. I'm here to make sure everything goes the way it's meant too. I serve all of you in the future; you truly are the most powerful villains the Land will see."

"That's quite reassuring. And why did you have to come here if everything works out?"

"We found out that a very small resistance of sorts sent one of their members back in time to see that these vents do not come to play. We found out to late to stop the time traveler but the rest were quickly executed. But I headed back here myself to insure that whoever they are doesn't muck up the future too badly. So, you continue the plan and let me know if something odd turns up because they need to be taken care of." He holds up a ruby sword in the sun-light. "I'll find it quite enjoyable."

DMDM

The princes all sit chained to the wall of a large dungeon along with Mickey and Walt. "So it was all… a trap?"

"Yes, Edward or Christopher or whatever you go by these days. And this would be about the hundredth time you asked us, and you're starting to annoy," Phillip answers.

"And we all fell for it?"

"Yes. Way to bring us down even lower. We all fell right into the trap. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. Why were we kidnapped?"

"We don't really have an answer to that one. But I'm sure Sarah's on the case right now, right Bubblitz?"

"I'm sure she is. But that means I get to hear all about her having to save the kingdom time number three for the rest of my life."

"Hey. You're the one who proposed. Wait until you have to go to all the balls and she insists you always match one another and-"

"Snap out of it Charming!" Eric counters. "We should be trying to figure out a way to get ourselves out of here. I mean, we're princes. We always save the girl, so we should be able to save ourselves right?"

"Right. Now everyone start thinking," Mickey says. "Walt, buddy, do you have any clue what's going one here. Any legend or rumors you're forgetting about."

"No, I'm positive they're all under control. I have no idea what this group of villains is up to. And that scares me more than anything." Mickey nods and the others become quiet, thinking or in Edward's case admiring the nice brickwork of the walls.


	3. A Proud and Foolish Warrior

**A Proud (and Foolish) Warrior**

"Here we are: The Land of Lockdown." Sarah and Timon observe the huge chained building surrounded by all sorts of protective traps and tricks.

"How could the villains even get in, let alone get everyone out." The three come to a large wall about a mile from the building and are greeted by Chin Po.

"Hello Lady Sarah and Sir Timon. It is a great honor to be visited by you. Is there any way which we can help you?"

"Wow, he's so polite. It's like a breath of fresh air. Listen, we have reasons to believe that the villains are going to break out-"

"That's impossible." Shang approaches the group with Mulan right next to him. "It is impossible for a prisoner to even consider escaping. The prisoners are in locked cells all held by chains forged by Mickey himself, the grounds are patrolled by one thousand of my best men and woman, and this wall is surrounded by twelve thousand volts of electricity."

"That's very impressive. Good job there, Captain." She gives him a light punch in the shoulder and he glares at her. "But we have very good reason to believe it may happen. I can't explain how, but just level with me here. If all else failed, what could get everyone out."

"There is no way-"

"There's a rumor though," Mulan interrupts.

"There's always a rumor, or a story, or a legend, or something like that. Let's hear it and what does it have to do with Walt."

"Well, they say there are three keys that a riddle leads too. The third key unlocks a lock found deep within the dungeons of Lockdown and can bring about one of two fates. It can put a permanent seal on the place and make it impenetrable or it can break all spell and enchantments upon the place."

"That is a myth Mulan. Such a thing is not possible."

"Walt only wanted it to be a last resort; he feared that someone would use it for evil."

"In other words, he set it up for me to do the right thing. I've heard this tune before. What's the riddle?"

"We are not authorized to give it. It is pointless because this is pointless. No one is getting in or out of our fortress."

"Shang, if she came to us maybe-"

"Mulan, we'd better get back on patrol."

"Shang!" He exits swiftly and Mulan takes off after him.

"Well, we'd better get going. Thank you for everything Chin Po." He bows and the three start walking back. "We need to get our hands on that riddle."

"I need too! You are going home this instant. I can handle it from here."

"You'll do no such thing!"

"I will solve the mystery and get the keys!"

"Listen! This is my time, I'll protect it! Besides I'm technically older than you… and I dibs! Ha!"

"You are a freak and really crazy. You are a crazy freak and you have my pity. Good day." She goes to leave when Sarah tackles her.

"I'm not letting you do this without me."

"Why do you have to be so impossible?!"

"Trust me. She's always like that. You, me, and Bubblitz can form a club. We'll have jackets!" The two rise as Mulan comes running up the road.

"Wait! Wait!" The group turns to spy Mulan running down the path after them. "Walt trusts you, and if you say something's going to happen I believe you. So I'm coming with you."

"We can get her a jacket too!"

"What about Shang?"

"I slipped away, but he'll recover. I have the riddle right here for you though." She hands Sarah a rolled-up piece of parchment. "But may I ask you who your friend is?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Tara. She's from out of town, like way way out of town."

"You're Mulan. I didn't recognize you without the eye-patch."

"Eye-patch?"

"From when Shan Yu ripped out your eye in front of Shang for his attempt to-"Sarah glares at her, waving her hands in a stop signal. "Never mind. I was just babbling to myself. It's a habit really. I have a… an overactive imagination. Now let's see the riddle!"

"Smooth," Timon comments. Tara gives a smile as Mulan simply stares at her puzzled.

"Where are you from?"

"204- I mean Toontown. It's a real crazy place off the mainland. You wouldn't have heard of it."

"Now, that riddle!" Sarah unrolls it and reads it. "One light thru this darkness won't do, in fact you'll need one more than two. When you have upset the master, that is the place you are after. And as for the place you seek, a rosy place will lead you to your keep."

"I think that last rhyme was a stretch." Sarah hits Timon with the rolled parchment. "Ouch! I was just making an observation! What happened to the obvious may be the solution?" He scrambles up her shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"I have no clue. You?"

"I'm not sure either. But we just must be ignoring the solution in plain sight."

"She's talking all fancy. How come you never talk all fancy?"

"Because then I'd lose your brain in an instant."

"I resent that!"

"Guys!" Mulan cries. "Let us focus on the task at hand. If you can't solve the riddle do you maybe know someone who can?"

"No, this level of crazy written here goes way beyond any of the friends I keep. And that's really saying a lot. But let's just think for a moment. We still have time right?"

"Yes, maybe a day or two. But as soon as we solve this riddle we are taking you home!"

"Why are you so desperate to send me off? Is it pride? Are you that desperate to beat me?"

"No! I'm already way better than you. But… just… you can't be here!"

DMDM

Scar slinks into the room where Bastion is staring out the window. "Sir, we have some information we believe might interest you."

"Let me hear it."

"My hyena friends have been keeping the Land of Lockdown under close surveillance and today some interesting characters paid the place a visit. It was the meddling detective and her pesky side-kick."

"And why would I care about them?! They were bound to discover the case and pursue it!"

"Well, someone else was with them. And she's not on any record, so we think she may be your little friend from the future."

"I see."

"In which case your time traveler has aligned themselves with the biggest thorn in the villain side, a wise choice on her part. So we would like you to take care of them both."

"And why would I take orders from you?"

"Because you work under us in the future!"

"Oh right, that. Yes, King Scar. I will set out immediately. It would be a pleasure."

"I would hope so. We plan to go in forty-eight hours on the Lockdown and have no wishes for this 'Dream Team' to ruin things. That would make the Boss most upset. He's been so close to ultimate power before only to have it slip through his hands like… sand."

"They won't. I promise you that."


	4. Bastion

**Bastion**

The group walks down the path. "Maybe it has something to do with flashlights. Maybe we need three of them."

"And where are we supposed to go with these three flashlights?"

"Somewhere dark?" Tara slaps her forehead when suddenly the ground shakes again and her eyes widen. "Oh no."

"Calm down. It happened today already. It's just a little quake. It'll pass in a minute."

"It happened already today?!"

"Yeah, a little before you came."

"Run!" She takes off while everyone watches her confused. Suddenly, a light cycle appears from over a hill with Bastion riding it. Sarah slowly backpedals away.

"Run!"

"Don't have to tell me three times!" She and Mulan catch up with Tara as the light cycle steadily gains on them.

"What is that?!"

"It's Bastion!"

"As in the future dictator who destroys everything!"

"Is there any other?!"

"I was just double-checking! God!"

"He must have found out about me coming back and came after me. He has a lot to lose if I succeed! Come on! We have to go faster!" But she trips and Sarah stops to help her. "No! You have to run!" The light cycle cuts in front of them and he climbs off.

"So, I finally found you." He pulls out his red sword and puts his hand up. "Now hold still."

"Sarah, I can't move!"

"It's one of his powers. Don't try to fight it, it'll just get worse."

"She's right. So, this is who they send to stop me from reaching power. This is our huge savior for the future." He lifts her head with the sword.

"What's with your voice Bastion? Any particular reason you're hiding it now?" He smacks her.

"Don't forget who I am! I can do whatever suits me!" He lifts Sarah's head and stares at her a long moment. "So you found the Chosen One. That was a smart move. You're certainly doing your job."

"Shut up! So, what did you tell your villain friends? Do they know you're going to kill virtually every one of them in the future?"

"They think I work under them and I'll have to keep it that way for myself to come into being."

"Sure! Your down-fall is coming real soon Bastion. Soon you won't exist."

"That's rich. Now hold still. I'm going to take great pride in killing you just like I did with all your pathetic friends at the lab." Tara looks up in shock. "Would you like to know who begged for mercy?"

She spits on him. Sarah is looking around wildly and notices sand on his boots. He raises his sword and comes down on Tara only to have his blade meet another. He looks and sees Sarah has risen and has her sword out.

"You're not hurting her. You'll have to go through me first."

"Then I guess I will." He comes at her and she dodges, but he seems to expect that and counters, cutting off some of her hair.

"Hey!"

Mulan and Tara meanwhile struggle to rise. "How did she get up? I still can't move!"

Timon thinks a moment. "Maybe it's the power of the Chosen One?"

The two continue to sword-fight but Sarah is losing pretty badly. She manages to knock his arm, shattering his spell on the others. They rise and Tara runs for the light cycle.

"Come on!" Sarah manages to get around Bastion and hops on with the others. Tara throws the pedal down and they shoot off at light speed. Bastion lets out a frustrated cry and buries his sword in the ground.

"You will not stop me!"

DMDM

"How can you see where you're going?! We're going so fast!"

"I can't! I'm just getting as far away from him as possible!"

"That sounds like a good plan! How'd he get here?"

"This thing can go fast enough to rip the space-time continuum! We must be on to something here if he came himself!"

"Look out!" Too late, the cycle crashes head-first into a large rock and everyone flies off, Sarah knocking her head against the rock and Tara doing the same blacking out. "Tara! Tara!" Mulan comes over with Timon. "Are you two okay?"

"Okay?! Okay?! I'm-"

"We're fine." She looks at the cycle scattered everywhere. "There goes our ride though. Is she okay?"

"I know just the person here who can help her." Sarah picks her head up. "Can you get her legs?" Mulan nods and they start to carry her up the side of the rock.

"Sarah, you can't mean-"

"Of course I do Timon. Who else is there around here who knows medicine?" Timon gives a gulp and looks up at Pride Rock.

"Then we're in for a lot of crazy."

"We can make a club for that for sure."

DMDM

The Stepmother laughs. "She beat you?! You lost to a young girl!"

"I underestimated a factor. It won't happen again. It seems my powers don't work on her."

"And why would that be?"

"Because of who she is."

"I see. She is a real brat that girl."

"Sure. So I've heard."

"And how about this girl from the future?"

"If she is anything like the one she comes from, then she truly will be a force to reckon with. But then again, I never liked anything easy."

"None of us ever do. But in two short days the prison will open and we will stand triumphant since the princes, the king, and that measly creator will be ended when the clock strikes midnight at the same time. Things will finally go our way. Scar is out looking for the first key now."

DMDM

The princes struggle against their chains, but no one manages to budge even a little bit. "This is hopeless," Robert sighs.

"Come on. We can't give up. Everyone's counting on us. There has to be a key to get us-"

"Say that again Mickey."

"There has to be a key-"

"So that's what they're after. They're going to open the prison with the three keys. They're going to let the villains come full force and take over the Land. And with us gone, no one will be able to lead them."

"What's the plan then?"

"We have to get out of here and assemble the heroes, prepare them for what may come. But our best hope is that Sarah gets to them first and locks all the villains away for good."

"Well, I bet she's already got the first key by now. Sarah's very good at her job." A few snickers sound. "Hey! She did save all of us twice so be quiet and think of a way to get us out of here!"

"You're awful touchy Bubblitz."

"Well, she's everything."

"We know. So, let's think some more."


	5. A Very Crazy Monkey

**A Very Crazy Monkey**

The group enters Pride Rock and they gently set Tara down on a flat rock. "Hello! Rafiki! Are you here?! We could-"

"Hello."

"Oh my God! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack."

"Is that what you need help with?"

"No, it's my friend here." Tara comes too and sits up holding her head.

"That hurt like hell-oh sorry! I'm working on it honest!"

"She looks fine. Now if you excuse me, I have a few bananas to take care of." He leaps up and out of sight.

"I told you the monkey was insane Sarah. He's one crazy monkey."

"Wait, I think he just may be a bigger help than I first thought. Rafiki!"

"Yes?" She jumps again as he appears behind her.

"Stop doing that!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at that heart?"

"I'm positive. But could you look at this riddle for me. It's hugely important." She pulls out the parchment and unrolls it as Tara walks over.

"Sarah, there's no way-"

"I've got it! Boy, this is such an easy one!"

"Where do we have to go?"

"Why to the Beast's Castle of course! It says a rosy place, as in the rose curse. More specifically, you're looking for the darkness of its dungeon. And you will need three lights to find the key you seek."

"That makes so much sense."

"At least we got the last part right in a way. He was as vague on it as we were." Sarah rolls up the parchment and smiles.

"Well, let's get going."

"Sarah, maybe you should stay here with Rafiki. That way if we find the next riddle I can call you and get some help," Tara suggests.

"Well, what is he came with us?"

"We don't want too many people. That would attract a lot of attention."

"We learnt in the Army that the more numbers the better. It will make us a stronger threat to this Bastion."

"Well put, Mulan. So what do you say Rafiki? Are you up for an adventure?"

"Am I up for a-"he laughs madly.

"Pain and Panic, too crazy. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare, way too crazy. But the psycho monkey sure let him come with. We'll split bananas and have a gay old time."

"Be quiet Timon. He could be a huge help."

"I'm just pointing out your hypocrisy."

"Since when did you learn such a big word?"

"Since you gave me a dictionary for MY BIRTHDAY! And don't get me started on the calculator for Christmas!"

"Knowledge is power."

"Forget knowledge! I wanted brain-rotting toys and video games!"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we must get moving."

"I agree with Mulan. So her and I will go and you two can-"

"No! Will you come with us Rafiki?"

"Let me check my schedule." He pulls out a book a flips through it. "It looks I can spare the rest of my life! Let's get going! We are wasting sunshine!" He scurries out of the cave. "Are you coming? I know just the way to get there!"

"Alright. See, this'll work out."

DMDM

The group is clutching Elliot for dear life as he zips through the sky. Rafiki stands on the dragon's head cheering.

"Somehow I told you so don't cover it!"

Tara clutches on for dear life when she sees a huge body of water straight below them surrounded by the forest. "Sarah."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." She shoves her and Sarah loses balance.

"What are you doing?! AHHH!" She plummets downward as Mulan tries to catch her.

"I'm the only detective on this case." Mulan looks at her.

"What happened?"

"She fell. But she should be fine. Keep going Rafiki! She'll probably meet us at the castle." Mulan looks at her for a moment before nodding unsure as Elliot goes even faster.

DMDM

Sarah hits the water with a loud splash and struggles to the surface. Timon digs his claws into her shoulder as she swims and climbs onto the snowy land shivering.

"I am going to kill her."

"And I will bring the shovel to bury the body." Sarah starts hiking through the forest when they hear growls.

"Please tell me that was your stomach."

"I was hoping it was yours." They hear another one as a wolf launches himself into the clearing and growls. "Run!" Sarah takes off shivering as more come out of the woods and chase her.

"These sandals were not meant for running through snow!"

"Forget killing her, we're going to obliterate her!" Sarah keeps running, but trips shivering from the cold. She tries to get up but it too weak too. Timon tries to help her.

"Come on! Come on! Sarah, we can't be wolf bait! You've got a wedding remember!" The wolves encircle her as she starts breathing harder. Suddenly, a loud ghostly noise echoes and the wolves take off scared as another one follows. "Sarah they're gone but you have to get up."

Sarah's world goes blurry as she falls into the snow, losing consciousness. In the distance, she sees three lights and hears arguing.

"Timon… Timon I found them. Those… those are the three lights we need." And she passes out.

DMDM

Scar roars at the hyenas. "What do you mean the detective has the first clue?!"

"We heard the Captain saying one of the guards ran off to join her with the clue. She's going after the keys too."

"No! No! That just ruins everything!"

"Well, so she gets the key to Lockdown. She still has to get in and use it."

"Wait! You numb-skull sentence has just given me an idea. She has to go back to Lockdown eventually to use the key. What is we were there patiently waiting. She'd do all the work and we'd get the glory."

"That's a good plan!"

"Yes, a wonderful plan! What do you think Ed?" He shakes his head violently.

"I like it. I'm going to go tell the Boss. I hope he's in a good mood. He's been acting like a snake lately, so temperamental now that we're under the wire." He stalks off, laughing to himself. "Get back to patrol."

"Yes sir!" And the three hyenas rush out.


	6. Dungeon Without Dragons

**Dungeons without Dragons**

Elliot lands outside the huge front gates and the three climb off of him and wave him off as he flies into the night. Tara looks through the gate at the castle and frowns. "Now, we need to get in without letting anyone know we're there."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sarah and Timon?" Mulan asks. "They are quite essential to this mission."

"We can meet them inside. I'm sure she's on her way. It's not like she got hopelessly lost in the forest or something."

"Have you met Sarah? How good of friends are you two?"

"We're more acquaintances. Now, Rafiki can you scale this gate for us and open it up." The monkey nods and quickly fulfills the mission. "Now we just have to break into the castle."

DMDMDM

Sarah lets out a low moan and comes too to find herself on a long couch in front of a fire. She sits up abruptly. "Timon? Timon. Timon, where are you?"

She rises to her feet and exits the room to find herself in a huge hall of a gloomy castle. "Well, there's about a 2% chance I'm in the right castle, and luck doesn't seem to really like me lately. But now where did my side-kick run off to?"

She creeps around the castle before entering a dining room where Timon is feasting on a delicious bug casserole. "Timon!"

He turns abruptly and smiles. "Sarah, you're awake! I was awfully worried about you!"

"I can see that. Now come on, we have to get out of here before anyone knows we're here."

"But, we're in the Beast's Castle. This is exactly where we need to be for once!"

"Be quiet."

"Sarah, do you think I dragged you here myself. The ones who live here are the ones who saved us from the wolves. They're on our side. You can turn of your sneaky mode now; we both know you're absolutely terrible at it."

"I am not!" Suddenly, voices are heard and a teapot enters with a clock, cup, and a candlestick.

"Well, it looks like the poor dear is up. Hello there, would you care for a spot of tea?"

"No, I'm fine Mrs. Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for saving me."

"Yes, that was my doing," Cogsworth announces proudly.

"Your doing? As I recall I made the noise that scared them off!" Lumiere counters.

"But I carried her back!"

"I started the fire so she wouldn't freeze!"

"I provided the nice-"

"Guys, you don't have to argue. Thank you to both of you. But right now I have some really important business to tend to. Do you think you could direct me towards the dungeon of this castle?"

"Now why would you want to go there? It is so dusty and dirty and I haven't had the duster work down there-"

"Oh, you work those girls to hard, mon ami. They need some more fire, excitement rather than work."

"Oh, you would say that."

"Is this what we sound like most of the time," Sarah questions. Timon nods. "Let's make a pact to never argue again."

"That'll last for three seconds."

"It'll work longer! Why- I mean it would work my dear Timon. But, about that dungeon. It's tragically important that we get down there."

"Well, I suppose we could show you the way. Follow me, mademoiselle." Lumiere starts through the castle and Sarah follows dragging Timon away from his bug casserole and putting him on her shoulder.

"The one time I don't want to be up here, you let me up here." The group comes to a huge wooden door that sends chills down their spine. Sarah slowly opens it to reveal a dark abyss. "We're going to need some light. May I?"

"Sure, I will gladly assist you." Sarah picks Lumiere up and starts into the dungeon coming to a steep set of stairs. "It looks like a long way down."

"You all go ahead. The rest of us will wait up here for you."

"Suit yourselves."

DMDMDM

"Alright, so we need a plan of attack. Now, when I shout enter the castle we shall sneakily and quickly enter the castle and make a run for the dungeon. Are there any questions?"

Mulan raises her hand. "Won't shouting enter the castle well alert the enemy that we're going to enter the castle?"

"You have a good point. Alright, give me another minute." Rafiki and Mulan look at each other and sigh.

DMDMDM

Sarah proceeds slowly down the rickety step, only able to see a few feet in front of her. She suddenly comes to a huge gaping hole and nearly falls in.

"That was pretty scary." She manages to leap the gap and comes to a cross-road. "Alright, now which way are we supposed to go?"

"Well, one way is a trick way that will lead over an edge to plummet to your- one way's not good for us."

"Yeah, now that puts no pressure on me." She looks at the candlestick and notices his left arm is burning brighter than the other. "Have your arms always been like that?"

"No, I would say that this is new." Sarah lets out a smile and starts left down the stairs, proceeding until they come to another cross-road.

"I think I got the hang of this now." She observes his right hand is now burning brighter and starts that way. "I don't know how you're doing it, but I can see why the riddle called for you."

"I am very flattered. But what exactly are we seeking."

"A key. A very special key. You could consider it the Key to the Future."

DMDMDM

"I've got it! I've got it! I'll shout we're NOT going to enter the castle and then we'll enter the castle quickly and run to the dungeon!"

Rafiki beats her over the head with his stick. "We need a better plan. You must think harder. You must think like the Great Sarah."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard at all."

"I would hurry. We really are wasting quite a lot of time."

"Pump the brakes. Give me a minute to think of the perfect plan!"

DMDMDM

Sarah finally comes to a door with a wheel handle. She sets Lumiere down and turns it. "It must be behind here." She opens the door and steps into the room, and sees a key dangling on the other end of the room. "There we go."

As she steps in, the door slams shut, locking Lumiere on the other side. Lights come up in the small room and a grinding noise sounds. "Sarah, is-is it just me or is this room getting smaller?"

"There's no- I actually think it is." Sure enough, the wall inch closer and closer together. Sarah runs to the door and desperately tries to knock it open. "Get the key! Maybe that stops this!" Timon runs and grabs it only to have the walls move faster.

"Well, that worked! We'll save the Land as pancakes!"

Sarah is forced to turn sideways due to room constraints and tires to hold the walls back. "I think we could use a miracle now!"

"Where's those Angels from the Outfield when you need them!"

DMDMDM

"I've got it! Let's just no say anything and sneak in and run for the dungeon!" Rafiki and Mulan look at each other and nod. "I'm a genius. Well, let's get going." She sneaks up to the castle door and the other two follow her.

She opens the door and sneaks in only to have all the lights thrown on. "Intruders!"

DMDMDM

"So much for you plan," Mulan says as the group is tied each to a couch in the living room. "It went real well."


	7. Key Uno

**Key Uno**

Sarah is desperately trying to push the wall back, but is having no luck. "Timon, if I don't make it out of here tell Bubblitz I love him."

"I will. And if I don't make it out you were my best friend."

"Thanks. You-"Suddenly, something clicks and the wall move back away from the two and the door swings open. "We're alive!"

"Wait! What were you going to say?"

"I guess you'll never know now." Lumiere hops in front of the door and smiles.

"You two are okay. I found a rope over here I had to burn to stop whatever was going on in there and open the door."

"I cannot thank you enough. Now, let's get out of here before we're met be any more surprises."

"I could not agree more!" Sarah picks up Lumiere and starts rapidly up the stairs and in record time makes it to the door that leads them out of the dungeon. But she crashes into Cogworth who is holding a bunch of keys and trips.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Sarah, you made me drop the key!" Timon shouts. Sarah looks and sees about two dozen identical keys scattered about the ground now.

"Today is not my day." She picks up the keys. "I don't know which one it is!"

"Well, these keys all open doors in the castle. So the one you're looking for must not work in any of our doors."

"Don't tell me we have to run all over the castle trying them all." He nods. "I told you not to tell me! Fine, I'll take these." She grabs a few and the others follow suit. "I hate my life."

"I hate your life too."

The group reconvenes panting and exhausted a few minutes later with Lumiere holding the remaining key. "Here you are mademoiselle." She takes it and tucks it in her purse.

"I'll put it somewhere safe. Now, we'd better get going."

"Oh, quite a shame that. Then again Lumiere, my friend, we have some intruders we need to take care of. Two girls and a monkey broke into this castle about an hour ago while you were in the labyrinth."

"That sounds all-to familiar. Can I see them? They might be with us." The clock leads the way and Sarah turns to Timon. "I would get that shovel now."

The group comes to the room and finds the trio tied to the chair. "Yeah, these guys are with us."

"Oh, well then you can take them." Sarah unties Mulan and Rafiki.

"Sarah, we're so glad to see you're okay after your nasty fall."

"Okay, I know how likely it is that I fell off the dragon but the truth is that I was PUSHED!" She turns to Tara and back to the objects. "You can keep this one. She's the Elizabeth Swann of back-stabbing and two-timing."

"I did what needed to be done. It was for your safety. You can't be on this case!"

"For my safety?! I nearly drowned, froze to death, and was almost devoured by wolves!"

"Well, I wasn't anticipating any of that. But, just untie me please."

"Fine. But only because I am a wonderful person." She unties Tara and extends her hand. Tara takes it and is helped up as Sarah observes an odd bracelet on her hand."

"Why do you have a hospital bracelet with a six on it?"

"I was sick for a while and just forgot to take it off. Now, we need to get that key and get going. We've got tonight and tomorrow before the revolt." Sarah holds the key up.

"Already beat you to it. It looks like the BEST detective solved this one." Tara tries to grab it but she keeps pulling it out of reach. "You know what? Maybe I'll just give it to you." She holds it out, Tara goes to grab it, but she pulls it away and she falls. "Oh, I changed my mind." She puts the key back in her purse. "Now, let's get going."

"Mademoiselle! I can't help but request that I join you on your quest. I have been searching for quite a bit of adventure. And since I was such use to you, maybe I can be the same in the future."

"No!"

"Don't listen to her. She's insane. Of course you can come Lumiere. Who am I to discriminate based on being an inanimate object?" He smiles and pounding sounds on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Sarah! We know you're here! Open up!" Sarah hits her forehead.

"Dear God! Will they ever leave me alone?!" She walks to the door and opens it to reveal Basil and Olivia. "Well, if it isn't my two least favorite stalkers. What bring you here?"

"Well, we originally came here to investigate the place. The Prince here was kidnapped with the others. So sorry about that by the way."

"Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure yours will- oh wait! You don't have a prince Olivia and I think they're all taken with this little rock on my finger now. I'm so sorry. But isn't it a nice ring." Olivia scowls.

"We came here to search for clues. Belle's at the station with all the other princesses and the Queen. Shouldn't you be there as well waiting for news?"

"I'm much more of the grieve alone type. That and I'm currently working to save him and the entire Land… again. This would make time… three I believe. And you're at...?"

"Well, we need you to evacuate. We heard you all the way down the path and we won't have you distracting the investigation."

"We were just leaving. Come along my friends." Tara walks by and Olivia gives her a second look.

"Who is that?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh, I can see the resemblance. You two have the exact same eyes." Tara's head shoots up and Sarah tilts her head.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, they're exactly-"

"We need to go! Good-bye Olivia. It was a pleasure. And here's some advice for you: you're going to go through a pink phase but just try to skip it." Olivia look puzzled. "And Basil, when you are forced out of your position remember who the good guys are. Good day!" The group exits and Sarah looks at her questioningly. "I know it sounds hard to believe but he's practically my father in the future. He worked for Bastion before coming to help us. He taught me everything I know."

"That sounds very weird. What about your real father?"

"He… I can't really talk about it. You could almost say I never had one. And my mother… well she was never around either. She was a very busy person. So Basil taught me everything I know about being a detective. And he risked a lot too. Detectives are banned in the future."

"Wow, so I guess I'm out of a job."

"Yeah, you are I guess." She runs her hands through her hair awkwardly. "You really should go home Sarah."

"I'm going to save Bubblitz and the Land. I have this. I don't get why you're so desperate to gain all the glory. I'll bet there's a big fanfare when you get home right?"

"I'm not going back remember?"

"Yeah. That's actually really weird. Why wouldn't everyone want you to come home?"

"They want me to come home! They all adore me! But… it isn't necessary."

"Oh, I see. Well, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to take this key to where we can get the riddle for the second key." Timon pulls it out. "It has super tiny letters though so I can't read it."

"But I know where the best magnifying glass in the Land is! And it's right down the road."

"Oh, not them again."

"I'll say I stopped by to bring them wedding invites but then I'll realize I accidently left them at home. And I conveniently in my visit have a key to look at."

"You're inviting those two to your wedding?"

"Heck no!"


	8. Two New Owners

**Two New Owners**

The group enters the main doors of the University to find the bookshelves have all been replaced with a giant tea table. "What is this? Where'd all the books go?"

Sarah walks in puzzled to find the sleek tile has been replaced by grass. "Something really weird is going on here." She fails to notice herself crash into a person carrying a stack of books taller than they are. The two fall. "I'm sorry!"

She helps him with the books to see they're all about computers and technology. "Well, someone sure is a nerd."

"I get that a lot." She looks up to see Riley Poole, who fixes his glasses and sets the books on the tea table and starts reading.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Oh, they were moved to the closet when the new owners took over."

"New… owners?"

"Hello there!"

"Would you like some tea?!"

"Oh my God! Would everyone stop doing that?!" She then takes a second to register the two voices. "No, there's no way." She slowly turns to see her fears are true. The Mad Hatter and March Hare stand proudly before her. "You two are the new owners of the University?"

"We said we had a purchase in mind."

"Now how about that tea?! Mr. Poole, welcome back."

"Mr. Hatter, it's good to see you. I'm just doing some light reading."

"Wait! Wait! This does not compute! Where are Pain and Panic?!"

"Well, we outbid them on their claim of the museum. We got to step in as the Professors and make the decisions. They went back to their old boss."

"They went back to Hades! I forgot he got out of prison on the God Clause because he has his big important job to do."

"But what brings you here? Is it your Unbirthday?"

"Please tell me in the future they're in an asylum."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but these two are the leaders of the Resistance."

"The future keeps getting bleaker every moment. I came for help. I need to read this key." She holds it out and the Hatter snatches it.

"Why we have just the thing! Hatter!" He whispers into his ear.

"Oh, that's perfect! I'll get it right away." He rushes out and the Hatter takes the key.

"We have just the thing. But wait! What do we get out of this?"

"I owe you one."

"That's preposterous. This is worth way more than one dollar!"

"No, I mean one favor."

"I think three flavors for the tea ought to do it." Sarah smacks her forehead and Timon climbs on Tara's shoulder.

"Give it a minute and we'll get to see her have a full mental breakdown. She sure has met her match with those two."

"They often make me want to throw in the towel too. Bowler Hat Guy told me this story about this time they delayed a girl in chasing him-"

"I know the story. I was there. It was Sarah."

"Of course. It's always Sarah." He looks at her a moment. "She's all anyone ever seems to talk about."

"So I guess she's still super popular." She nods as the Hatter returns with a machine under a cloak.

"I got it!"

"And I've got it too! You're getting married right?"

"Yes and the groom isn't changing."

"Silly, we just want to be invited."

"Excuse me?"

"We want to come to your wedding. It seems you neglected to invite us."

"I didn't neglect, I just didn't want too."

"Well, that's very impolite. Hare, you can put that back." The Hare starts to wheel it back but Sarah stops him obviously in pain.

"Alright, when this is over I will hand deliver you two invitations to my wedding."

"Front row?"

"Fine, on the groom's side."

"No, your side. We're your family after all in our minds! We just have this connection! And we want to be at your table for the reception."

"Now you're really pushing your luck." The Hare starts to roll the cart back, but she stops him. "Fine! You can sit at our table with us and I'll even let you bring tea." She shakes both of their hands.

"Well, what a deal! If you'd just offered tea that would've been even better."

"What?! Well can we do that instead?"

"No! We have a deal! We'll see you in the front row. Now, we need all of you to stand together." The group does and the Hatter pulls the cover off a blue machine as Hatter put the key on the floor.

"Why can't we just look at it under the magnifying glass?"

"No, we'll just fix thing size wise. Fire!" The Hatter pushes a button and the machine starts up.

"Wait! You have that thing pointed at us!"

"That's the point!" A red beam fires and the whole group looks to see they are about as tall as a thumb-tack.

"What just happened?" The group turns to see the beam managed to snag Riley as well. "Well, this is just great."

"Well, at least we can see what the key says clear as crystal," Tara offers as Sarah looks as though she is just about to explode. She slowly nods and all looks at the now giant key and huge letters.

_You seek a door to open. But where it is one can only Wonder. _

"Oh, it's a riddle. I solve these all the time with my friend Ben."

"Listen, we already have a resident puzzle solver. And he's taking a banana break at the moment. I guess you can give it a try."

"Thanks."

DMDMDM

"The hyenas just saw her go into the University. It seems as though she has found key number one."

"Excellent, this may just work out in our favor after all. Anything going on down below with our prince friends and that dreaded King?"

Cruella smiles. 'They're just as bumbling as ever. I can't wait to take care of them. But how are we going to do it. Drown them, bash them in the heads, or kill them with chloroform."

"No, we'll be doing things the old-fashioned way. Swords make things so much easier." Bastion enters.

"I could not agree more."

"Just asking slave, but where did you acquire that unique sword you possess."

"Well, it wasn't being used and I had to stop someone. You can't imagine the things I saw, they changed me forever."

"Well, the sun will be up soon and it shall be a short twelve hours until the light is crushed forever. Everyone ready for another group laugh?" The villains nod and all start laughing except for Bastion.

"I don't do the evil laugh thing. I believe it's stupid."

"Killjoy!"


	9. A Cranky Doorknob

**A Cranky Doorknob**

"Okay, we have been sitting in front of this key for two hours! Riley, you have raved up and down the place but we are still no closer to solving this riddle. And I am not exactly in the best mood right now because we are hugely running out of time, my prince was kidnapped, and I have two lunatics who are coming to my wedding."

"Sarah, just take a chill pill," Timon adds. "It's not like the entire future is hinged- oh wait, it is. Never mind. Just continue with your rant."

"Thank you. I appreciate your permission. Now, can you please just tell us what the clue freaking means?"

Suddenly, the red beam shoots again and hits the key. It becomes twice the size it once was and starts to fall over. "Oh snap!" The group all take off at a run as Sarah grabs Timon and Lumiere and rolls out of the way. Mulan manages to follow, only making it look much cooler in the process. Rafiki merely walks over and continues his banana.

Tara, however, manages to trip again. "God, that girl really must have weak ankles or something. She always seems to fall when it's dramatically convenient," Timon comments. Sarah puts him down and starts to race back out.

"Stay back!" she shouts, rising to her feet. She rises only to see the key is almost directly on top of her. She flinches back only to open her eyes to see she has been thrown to the ground out of the way. Riley sits next to her in shock.

"That… was so cool! Man, I wish a bunch of girls had seen me do that!" He looks at the group. "Well, a bunch of single girls that is." Tara looks at him in complete shock.

"You… you just… and… but…"

"Tara, come on. We know you can form complete sentences," Sarah interjects. "Now come on, let's find where that key rolled off to." Timon scrambles up her shoulder as she and the group start away. Riley bends down and helps Tara up. She looks at him a long moment.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. I-"she silences him by kissing him. But she suddenly pulls back and slaps him. He grabs his cheek in pain as she takes off at a run and catches up to the rest, who are trying to move the key from where it is stuck in-between the wall and an open door.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sarah observes the scene and Tara stands next to her for a long moment rocking back and forth on her heels. "So what if we-"

"I kissed Riley!" she cries frantically, as if the words cannot get out any faster.

"Ok, Well… I really don't care so-"

"But I shouldn't have. I don't know what I was thinking! I mean I shouldn't even be here! I'm not supposed to exist!"

"Calm down. I'm sure-"

"But you don't get it! He's dead in the future. He's one of the first ones that they kill! Bastion takes him out himself. What was I thinking?! I got caught up and his eyes… his eyes were just sparkling and I… I…" Sarah hits her. "Ouch!"

"Snap out of it! We have a land to save. I do not have time to play girly gossip and relationship issues with you."

"That's easy for you to say! You're engaged to a prince!"

"And you think there are moments when I say I shouldn't be doing this." She takes a moment and looks down, playing with her hands. "You're right. He's a prince. And I'm the crazy street rat who isn't half the girl he deserves. Everyone doesn't get why he picked me, even I don't get why he picked me. I'm not pretty, or funny, and I hate it when he calls me sweetheart. But still some things are meant to be I guess. He loves me and insists that he could never do better. He even died for me, Tara. So I do know what you're thinking. But… you just need to trust your heart." The two look at each other a long moment. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sarah, you have to know in the future I'm-"

"We managed to move the key, mademoiselle. But there is a very strange door behind it that seems quite cranky and would like to have a word with you." Sarah nods and walks up to the door as the knob lets out a huge yawn.

"So, you're the brat who woke me up. Listen, some of us need our beauty sleep. I think you can understand that and maybe try to get some in yourself."

"Well, I never knew doorknobs had no manners!"

"You're one to talk, bashing into me with that giant key."

"I'm really sorry but- Wonder! As in Wonderland! The key opens you!"

"I don't think that key could fit in my mouth."

"Well, you have such a big one that-"

"Oh, we're so sorry. We pushed the wrong button," the Hare calls. The red beam hits the key again but this time it shrinks small enough that Sarah can hold it in her hand.

"Thank you! Tara, go grab Riley-"

"I'd rather not."

"Fine! Mulan, you go grab Riley. We've got a door to open and we're certainly not leaving him to lurk around here. He'll be squished in an instant." Mulan jogs off. "Now, open up."

"I really don't want to. Who knows where that key has been?"

"In a dungeon locked in a pointy room for years." Sarah shoots Timon a look. "He asked!"

"Yeah, so that's a no. Now, if you'll excuse me I have sleep to-"

"Now listen here, we have places to go and things to do! SO you open your mouth or God help me I will make sure that you never receive another wink of sleep for the rest of your existence!"

"Alright, alright. No need to let this get out of hand." He opens his mouth and Sarah sticks the key in and twists it. "Not so hard!" he mumbles. There is a click and the door swings open revealing only white light as the key turns to dust.

"I guess you can't come back for a return visit. Let's get going. Tara, you bring up the rear and cover us." She nods and turns her back as the group walks through. Riley goes to go first but Sarah shoves him back and leads the rest through.

"Alright, I guess now I can- Oh!"

"Would you mind telling me what happened back there, because there was no logic to it. YOU kissed ME and then YOU slapped ME. YOU instigated both events, so I don't see how I did deserve the second one."

"I can't really explain, but I'm really sorry."

"Please try because I'm very confused at the moment. Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, yeah. Did you?"

"Well… duh! So what seems to be the problem? I'm definitely no expert at relationships but it seems that when two people like kissing each other they do it again, not slap the person!"

"Well, we wouldn't work! I-I-I just met you!"

"So! Cinderella knew her Prince in one glance, Snow White had five seconds, Aurora took ten seconds, Ariel was instantly, now Belle and the rest took a bit but-"

"I get the point! Listen, just forget about me. Trust me there will never and can never be an us… ever. Just trust me on that and move on." She goes to leave, but trips and he catches her.

"You seem to fall a lot."

"It's just a trait I have. Now please let go of me." They stare at each other a moment and she kisses him before slapping him again. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Just-Ouch! - Just go catch up to Sarah." She nods and runs through the door to find the group the standing in the middle of a huge, empty white room.

"I hate you so much."

"Did it go well?" Riley enters holding his cheek. "You and I are going to have to sit down and have a talk young lady."

"Sure, but first we need to get a move on. Where are we?"

"We have no clue. God, why can these things never be easy?! Why can't we just automatically be taken where we need to be?" A black hole suddenly appears under Tara and she vanishes. "I mean it is just so confusing!" The same happens to Rafiki. "Is it that hard to lend a hand and give us a good clue?" Riley, Mulan, and Lumiere all vanish. "You know what I- guys? Guys? Timon, do you know where our friends went?"

"No, I was too enraptured by your wonderful speech. She drops him off her shoulder and turns around looking.

"Do you see them?" A hole swallows Timon up. "Okay, you have no excuse to give me the silent treatment. That is not the worst-Timon? Timon?! Where did you go?" She stops and thinks. "Well, this is very-WAHHHH!" The hole swallows her up and she hurtles through blackness screaming the entire time.

She crash lands and bounces up slightly. "Wow, that was a really soft landing." She rises to see she's on a cloud. She turns to see the glittering gates of Mount Olympus. "Well, I'm guessing that's where our next key is."


	10. Key Dos

**Key Dos**

Sarah stares up at the glowing gates in amazement as the others come up behind her. "Thank you for the lack of concern in if we're alright."

"Anytime." She turns to them. "We have to figure out a way to get in."

"Well, we just open the-"

"Tara, no!" But it was too late as Tara touches the gate and falls as if she has received an electric shock. "We are on Mount Olympus! Only a God can open that gate, and as awesome as Timon and I are we're not Gods."

"So, we have to get someone to open that gate for us then. We must find an honorable individual who is willing to provide us with aid."

"Yeah, all of THOSE Gods are in there. So that's a no." Sarah starts pacing back and forth and Tara does the same, the two exactly mimicking one another.

"Who's the one God who wouldn't be in there?" Timon asks. "I mean if we don't hurry we can all pack our bags to the Underworld."

"That's it! We need to go talk to Hades."

"Sarah, the guy tried to kill you before."

"So he really owes me here. Come on. There's a short-cut down there from here."

"Sarah, think about what you are doing!" Sarah races off around the corner and the others reluctantly follow.

DMDM

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Then let me put it like this for you Hades, you owe me."

"No I don't. I would be in jail right now because of you if I wasn't a God."

"Well, who did something evil?! And besides you cost me six months of rehabilitation on my arm from when you speared it with your flame sword. So you do owe me."

"Listen, how about we make a deal? Because you can argue until the Gods come home but I am not simply just waltzing into Mount Olympus to get a key for you."

"If you ask for an invitation to my wedding I swear I'll rip your face off."

"Well, then I might just have to throw that in as well just to make my life sweeter. So I'll take an invitation to your wedding and… you eternally being my slave and thus under my command and control. And to do that I require your heart. So I'm going to need you to give me that. You see I've been lonely without Meg."

"Forget it." She turns to walk away but Tara stops her.

"Sarah, we need him to do this. We need to get that second key."

"And you'd sell my heart for that?"Tara pauses as if to say something, but stops as the others shake their head.

"He can shove it and so can the future detective over there. Come on, Sarah. We'll go find another God," Timon says and continues toward the exit.

"Gee, I thought the Chosen One, Walt's Chosen One, would be willing to do anything for the Land. Think of all the innocent civilians and Bubblitz. But hey, maybe you like your men like my pal the Headless Horseman." Sarah grinds to a halt, tears in her eyes.

"Sarah, just keep walking," Mulan encourages. But Sarah slowly turns back to the God.

"There are no tricks here right? You will get that key."

"I swear. Now, how about we shake on it?" Sarah reaches her hand out and turns to Tara.

"You wanted me off the case." Hades reaches his hand out and the two shake, light coming out of their handshake. Sarah falls to her knees, crying to herself.

"Now let me go get that key. You stay here, and that's an order. Come along folks, there's nothing to see here."

"I'm not leaving her!" Timon shouts.

"Well then. Sarah you are never to see these people again. Now get out of here." Sarah forcibly rises and starts off, obviously fighting the hold. "Now, come with me." The group reluctantly follows, each staring Tara down. She breaks down in tears and Riley holds her as he leads her out.

DMDM

Sarah turns a corner crying. "Sarah, what did you just do?" Pain asks, Panic standing next to him. "You can't do that. You can't be trapped here like us."

"But it looks like I am… not!" She laughs. "Man that was the best acting job I've done in my life."

"What are you talking about? You shook his hand! We saw it! There was magical light and everything!"

"But I couldn't give him my heart. I don't have it."

"That's an awfully risky thing to lend someone. You really should talk to Davey Jones."

"No, I didn't give my actual heart. I realized it the second he mentioned Bubblitz. Because Bubblitz has it, and I realize how cheesy and cliché that sounds."

"Yeah, very cliché. But that means you're off the hook?"

"Let's just say I have a key to get. And I'm so sorry about the University guys. I'll see you later." She rushes off.

"Don't worry! We have a plan for that!" The two smile and each other and start laughing like mad men before Panic starts choking on air and Pain hits him on the back.

DMDM

"Here's your key. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a new slave to attend to." He laughs to himself as Mulan punches him in the face. "Was that necessary?!"

"It was. And so is this!" Timon bites down on his hand and grabs the key. "Wait until we tell the King the stunt you pulled."

"He can't mess with a binding contract, no matter how much you want the detective back. Now, some of us have important jobs to do."

"Yeah, like save the world." Everyone whirls around in shock to see Sarah leaning against the gate, smiling.

"How did you get out?! Get back to the Underworld this instant!" She walks up to him and punches him in the face.

"I don't know how to break this to you but… you lost to love… again. It seems like you never learn Hades my friend. Now, go do your job and I'll keep this little villainous act between us." He stares her down.

"One of these days that wit of yours is going to earn you a sticky end." He blows past her and she stares at her friends. They suddenly rush her and hug her, Tara hanging back.

"Never do that to me again!" Timon shouts. Sarah places him on her shoulder and he gives her the key. She looks at Tara for a long moment.

"I forgive you." She smiles and runs to her crying, hugging her. "It's fine. We all make mistakes and say things we don't mean. I know. It's alright." Tara nods and gains composure.

"Where does the next key take us too?" Sarah looks at it.

"There's some writing on it but I don't know what it says. How long have we got?" Riley looks at his watch.

"We have about six hours before they storm the prison."

"Then let's get going!" Sarah then looks around. "Wait a second! How are we supposed to get off this cloud?" Everyone looks around for a moment and then frowns.

"That MAY be a problem."


	11. Leap of Faith

**Leap of Faith**

Sarah and Tara pace as the group all looks over the edge of the cloud. Sarah finally sits on the ground frustrated and Tara follows in the exact same manner. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Well, I've got one," Rafiki chimes. "We have to have faith."

"And why would we need faith?"

"Why, for this of course!" He jumps off the cloud and everyone cries out.

"Rafiki, you crazy monkey!" Sarah mentally freaks out complete with exaggerated arm motions.

"Sarah, calm down."

"A monkey just jumped off a cloud millions of stories in the air!" She stops and looks after him. Tara comes up to her.

"Sarah, you can't possibly-"She takes off at a run and leaps off the cloud, Timon clinging to her dress for dear life. "Sarah! I am really bad at this mission."

Sarah free falls, her eyes closed shut as they break through the clouds and see the whole Land. "Maybe we'll land in water."

"If we don't die I am going to kill you!"

The two see they are nearing a desert area with no water in sight. "It looks like that won't be necessary." The two scream when Sarah suddenly stops as someone grabs her. Timon stops screaming and looks around.

"Did we just get Divine Intervention?"

"No, but you my friends had faith." They see Rafiki floating in the air next to them. Sarah looks up and sees Peter Pan holding her with his fairy friend next to his ear.

"Now all you need is trust and some pixie dust."

"Oh, I have so much trust right now it isn't funny, because you holding me up is the only thing keeping me alive. So we have a lot of trust going on right now. Pixie dust me up Peter." He nods and turns to Tink.

DMDM

"Do you think she hit the ground by now?" Lumiere asks as the group looks over the cloud. Tara paces, before hitting her head.

"Why do I have to think like her?! Come on." She takes off at a run and leaps off the cloud and the others follow. Sarah grabs her hand and holds her up as Peter grabs Mulan and Rafiki Riley. Timon catches Lumiere and desperately tries to hold his weight.

"Care for some pixie dust?"

"You are insane!"

"It looks like you are too. Maybe it's a detective thing." Tink sprinkles the friends and they float up.

"Yeah, maybe it just runs in the family." Her eyes widen, but Sarah has already turned to Peter.

"It's worth asking, I suppose. Do you think you can read this key?" She hands it to him and he smiles.

"Of course I can. It says 'The same door can open many things.'"

"How can you read it?"

"Because it's written in plain English. See!" He hands the key to Sarah and sure enough it reads through plain and clear.

"How...?" Timon comes next to her and sneezes, blowing pixie dust off the key and making it un-readable again.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! That was very convenient. We'd better get back to the University again. Thank you so much Peter!"

"Sure, come fly again soon." He crows as the group flies off.

"You can fly, you can fly, you can-sorry. I just had to," Timon responds to Sarah's glare.

DMDM

The Hare and Hatter sit at their table drinking tea as Sarah bursts in. "DO you know how to knock you hooligan?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a really big hurry. We need to be shrunk again."

"Well-"

"Listen, I will give one dance at my wedding to each of you and even throw in the fact that you two can give me away at the ceremony. Just please shrink us!"

"I was going to say 'Well, of course,' but I like your plan. It's a deal. Grab the machine!" The Hare runs off as Sarah hits her forehead. Timon mimics a digging motion.

"You keep digging yourself deeper and deeper." She goes to say something, but merely sighs in defeat. Timon pats her. "Just count to ten. It can't be as bad as you were picturing."

"Oh yeah it can!"

"That probably is true." The Hare returns with the machine and pushes the button. The red light fades and the group is once again the size of a thumb-tack.

"Alright, let's get to the door." The group takes off at a run and reaches the doorknob, who is as usual asleep. She pounds on him and he opens one eye, sees her, and shuts it again.

"Leave me alone!"

"But we have another key for you."

"Well, pin a rose on your nose. Just leave me alone."

"Hey, that sleep thing still stands." She pounds on him again.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I hear you, I hear you. Just make it quick okay. I think I got a virus from that last key you shoved in my lock."

"Well, get ready to get sick my friend. Here's to the common cold." She shoves the key in and turns it. It once again clicks and fades into sand. The door opens revealing nothing but black and she runs in, the others following.

"Kids these days. I tell you, I thought Alice was bad. At least she never wore those sandals with that dress. I mean My God!"

The group runs into the blackness and Sarah looks down at the floor. "Alright, everyone had better get ready." They nod and stare at the ground only for a white hole to appear in the ceiling and suck them all up. "I should've seen that coming!"

DMDM

The princes sit in the dungeon as Bubblitz struggles against the chains. Cruella walks in followed by Rourke. He unchains everyone but Bubblitz and herds them out.

"We realize how dangerous you all are when you put your brains together, even though most of you don't have the brain power to light a lightbulb. But still, we are sperating all of you until five and a half hours from now when the Queen of Hearts shall be visiting all of you."

"Oh, is she going to bring us some roses? I love flowers!"

"Shut up Edward!" all the princes shouts as they are all dragged out the door and it is slammed shut and locked. Bubblitz continues struggling for a moment but gives up.

"It's hopeless."

"Why you should never say that!" Bubblitz looks up to see Bastion, who opens the door and uses his sword to chop him free of the chains. "Now, I'm going to have to sound the alarm the second you exit so you'd better hurry."

"Why… why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well, to me you are. Now get out of here and get to the Land of Lockdown. You've got five and a half hours which should be enough time to help your girl out."

"Thank you sir!" He takes off at a run and Bastion follows, pushing a button on the wall that sounds an alarm. Bubblitz continues running up a flight of stairs until he reaches a large balcony. He leaps off of it as minions chase him landing in the fabric alcove of a shop. He continues to run into the distance. "I'm coming sweetheart."


	12. Final Key

**Final Key**

The group crash lands on a table. Sarah sits up to find herself in a small cottage where a Merlin and Arthur are both staring at her, tea in hand. "I'm sorry to just crash in, but I'm looking for a key."

"Well, people have no manners these days!"

"Believe me; I've heard that one many times before. It is something that I promise I will work on, but I really need that key."

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea?"

"Don't mind if we do," Tara replies smiling. "But Sarah here has to use the washroom."

"Oh, why that's in the back. But the rest of you come sit down." Sarah looks at Tara in confusion but she gestures to her eyes before having a seat.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She enters a small hallway. "Now, that key has to be around here somewhere."

DMDM

"You let him get away!"

"It was completely necessary sir."

"You're the one who gave us the idea to separate them! You said that with them working together one of them gets away!"

"But you kill him soon after."

"But we separate them to ensure that doesn't happen… AND YOU LET HIM GO!!!"

"He will not prevent events from happening the way that they are meant to."

"I DON'T CARE!! You disobeyed me! You let an enemy go free! You will be punished!"

"Then let me make it up. I will go track down the boy and bring him back."

"You had better." Bastion exits and smiles once he shuts the door.

"Well, I think I'll take care of the detective from the future first. I wouldn't want her ruining the fun after all." He pulls out his red sword and laughs to himself. "You will soon spill blood again my friend. I can hardly wait to get this mess over with."

DMDM

Sarah looks at the torn up room and frowns. "I have searches this entire house and that key is nowhere around here. Where is the wizard hiding it?" She leans on the window-sill and see and anvil in the back-yard with a sword in it. "But then again, who said the key had to be an actual key?"

DMDM

The group sits enjoying their tea as Arthur tells them a story about his brother. Tara laughs and sees Riley looking at her smiling. She stops and rises. "Excuse me. I'd better go check on Sarah." She starts down the hallway and hears him right after.

"Just please stop." He slowly turns her around and sees tears in her eyes. "You know why this can't work."

"Listen, I don't care if you're from the future. You said you're not going back, so you can just stay here with me. What is the problem?"

"The problem is in the future you're dead! And I-I just couldn't bare going through that."

"But you're here to fix all that to make sure that doesn't happen."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I just handed you your death sentence and you're still looking at me like that. What if I fail?! What if it all still happens?!"

"You won't fail."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I believe in you."

"And why… why would you do a thing like that?" He looks at her a long moment before taking her hands.

"Because I love you." Tara looks at him a long moment.

"Well, that's your own fault then." She goes to turn but he kisses her.

"Nothing you are going to say is going to chase me away."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I don't care what happens in the future. All I care about is right now. And right now I have you. I love you."

"I-I-I love you too." And she kisses him for a long moment before they pull away.

"What no slap this time?" She laughs as he wipes her tears away. "Let's go finish our tea. Sarah can figure this out."

"You really think so?"

"No, but we'd best give her a shot."

DMDM

Sarah stands on the anvil. "Okay Walt, I'm asking you to let those Chosen One powers work here." She grabs the sword and pulls, but is doesn't budge. "Thanks! I appreciate it!" She tries again, but still has no luck.

"Really, Walt? Really? What's the trick this time? Do I have to spin in circles and quack like a duck? Because that would make as much sense as the rest of this!" Suddenly, lightning strikes and it starts pouring. "I admit it wasn't a funny joke, but that was harsh."

She looks at the sword. "Look at me, talking to the sky. Listen, I'm going to level with you here. I really need you. I have to save the entire land from certain destruction and you are the last piece of the puzzle. Just please give me this one thing." She gives another tug, but it doesn't budge. "You're just as nice as him up there. Can you at least give me a hint?" A ray of light shines off the sword to a sign next to it.

"Oh, well I'm oblivious." She walks up to it and reads it. "'Love is never a two-way street. Both must be on the same level and drive together.' Really? A cryptic saying? That is the best you can give me? You're worse than the sky up there!" Lightning strikes again. "Okay, I'm sorry."

She stands in front of the sword again and looks at the metal only to see herself with Tara breaking down about Bubblitz. "Oh, I think I get it now," she says sadly. She puts one hand on the sword. "I deserve his love." She pulls, nothing. "I guess I must have to mean it."

"You know what? I am pretty, and I am smart, and I am worth it. I am worth him loving me. He should love me. I'm worth it. I'm going to be a freaking princess!" She touches the sword and it flashes at her touch and she easily yanks out the red blade. "Now that's more like it!" She smiles and rushes back in through the window, but turns back to the anvil. "Thank you!" She looks up at the sky. "And thank you too!" The rain suddenly stops and the sun comes out. She runs off as Merlin and the others stare from the kitchen window.

"Okay, that was so much fun!" The group breaks into hysterical laughter as Merlin snaps and lightning sounds.

"It is a handy little trick, I must admit. A simple glue spell and the sword was stuck there. And I happen to be an expert at sign conjuring."

"That was classic! I'm never going to let her live that one down!"

"She's coming!" The group rushes to their seats as Sarah blitzes in.

"I got the key!" The group applauds.

"Where'd you find it?" Timon asks.

"It's a long story." The group giggles, but hides it nodding. Knocking sounds.

"Sarah, I know you're here!"

"Why me?"


	13. The Truth

**The Truth**

Sarah opens the door rolling her eyes. "What do you want Olivia." Suddenly, she feels her hands being hand-cuffed.

"You, Sarah are under arrest."

"Wait! What did I do this time?" She starts struggling, but it is no use.

"Hades called to report that a key was stolen out of Mount Olympus. The Mad Hatter and March Hare confirmed that you had this key in your possession."

"You've got it all wrong. Hades got the key for us! You know the huge grudge he has on me Olivia. He's lying to you!"

"I've decided to spare your pathetic friends this time, but I'm not willing to keep that courtesy for much longer. Let's get going Sarah."

"How did you know I was here?"

"We received a tip." Everyone looks around at everyone else in suspicion.

"But the only one who used a phone was… Tara." They all turn to her and Sarah meets her eyes.

"You did this. You called her."

"It's what needs to be done Sarah." She walks up to her and takes the red sword. "We'll come get you out when all this is over."

"Words cannot describe how disappointed I am in you." Olivia starts dragging her out the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

"And I'm going with her."

"No Timon. You have to go with Elizabeth Swann over there and make sure that the future gets fixed. All of you need to make sure this works out. You have to save the world." She exits with Olivia as everyone glares at Tara, who clutches the sword and has her eyes shut tight, crying.

Riley walks up next to her and takes her hand. She looks at it and frowns. "It couldn't be that easy," she mumbles to herself before turning to Riley. "Do you still love me now?"

"I may think you made a huge mistake right there, but yeah I still love you." She takes a deep breath.

"We need to get going."

DMDM

Sarah sits with Olivia as she steers a magic carpet. "Listen, Olivia, I really need you to let me go." She laughs. "I didn't find that funny."

"Well, I guess it'll be up to me to save the Land. Heck, maybe I'll really make it to THREE by the time you get let out. But then again, I hope your prince won't mind visiting you in prison."

Sarah's head shoots up. "We forgot that piece! We still have to fix that!"

"What are you raving about now?"

"Listen Olivia, I need you to let me go. Because there is something I have to do. But there is also something you can do. We can both be heroes this time around."

There is a long pause. "I'm listening."

"I need you to save Mickey, Walt, and the Council. They will be killed in about two and a half hours unless we can get to them. I have somewhere else to be, so I need you to raise an army and storm the hide-out."

"Well, where is it?"

"I don't know. But you're a great detective. I'm sure you can figure it out. I can't do this alone Olivia. And you may hate me, but we were best friends once. Timon took that spot, but I still have room for another friend. I miss the old days."

"I don't hate you. And I miss those days too." She takes a moment before landing the carpet and setting Sarah free. "I'll raise you you're freaking army and we are going to tear the place apart."

"Thank you." She flies off and Sarah sees her friends come up the path and stop when they see her.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Timon climbs up her shoulder and she turns to Tara, who has tears in her eyes.

"No, that's not going to work this time." She walks up to her, grabs the sword, and punches her in the face.

"You can't come!" Tara punches her and grabs the sword back.

"You did NOT just do that!" She tackles her and the two punch and pull hair as they try to get the sword away from the other.

"Should we stop this?" Mulan asks. But Timon sits eating a bag of popcorn.

"No! This is the best show I've ever seen!" Riley grabs Tara and holds her back as Mulan does the same for Sarah. Rafiki grabs the sword.

"I am sick of tired of you being so selfish! I get you want to be the greatest detective, but selling me out to Olivia!"

"You think that is what this about?!"

"Well, it's the truth!"

"I happen to be being the exact opposite of selfish! I'm trying to fulfill my mission!"

"And what would that be?!"

"To stop you from dying!" Everyone freezes as Tara's hands fly to her mouth.

"What?"

"Sarah-"

"I die."

"You weren't supposed to know-"

"But what about Bubblitz? What about the wedding? What about-"

"None of that happens. You can't go to Land of Lockdown." Sarah falls to her knees.

"How does it happen?"

"I can't-"

"HOW DOES IT HAPPEN?!"

"The villains storm the Chinese Army as you sneak inside. They manage to get to you before you seal the lock and open it. The villains pour out and you try to stop them. Barbossa… he… he takes the key sword and… and… kills you."

"What happens to Bubblitz?"

"He dies really soon after."

"I knew my time would come with my line of work and all the enemies I made, but I-I just never imagined it would be so soon."

"It won't be. I'm here to make sure of that."

"That's why you're here."

"I'm here to save the greatest hope the Land ever had. And I am going to save you."

Sarah nods and grabs the sword from Rafiki and hands it to her. "You'd better get going. You're running out of time. You go get them, detective." Tara takes it, nodding.

"Nice sword. It reminds me of one I know." They all turn to see Bastion admiring his red sword. "The end has come detectives. I hope you're ready for the future."

DMDM

Olivia sits on her carpet examining a map and looking through bags labeled evidence. "Come on. You can do this. You just have to think like Sarah." She flips through the evidence once more before a huge smile appears on her face. "I think I've got it."

She turns where all the Disney character are running beside her, ready for action. "Follow me! I know where we're going!" A cheer is let out as she raises a flag labeled "Sarah's Army." "It is time to take back our kingdom once and for all from these villains! For Sarah!"

"Yeah!"

DMDM

Bubblitz runs down a road and sees the Land of Lockdown in the distance and smiles. "I'm coming for you sweetheart."

_Hope you're liking it. Big things to come and another secret to be revealed next chapter. I'll see you tomorrow. _


	14. More Truth

**More Truth**

"Bastion," Tara says as Sarah pulls out her sword.

"Oh, the future dictator of the Land. This can't be good," Riley says. Bastion smiles.

"Indeed it isn't."

"You have the sword. You have the key. How did you get it?"

"I'm not up for story time now. Now sit tight while I take care of my future." He raises his hand and everyone but Sarah crumples to the ground. She rushes him and their swords clash. She goes to flip but he manages to stop her and throw her to the ground.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't kill you. It seems you know the destiny you have to fulfill. But your friends here are spareable." She rushes him again twirling, but he kicks her back and cuts her shoulder. "See, now you're just getting hurt."

"Sarah, get out of here! We can handle him!"

"New flash Tara, you're stuck on the ground unable to move!" She rushes again only to have Bastion move aside and cuts her cheek.

"Face it, I know every move you make before you make it."

"We'll see!" She runs and fakes left. He manages to knock her back, but not before she manages to shatter her helmet. She lands on the ground and rises clutching her chest in pain.

"It seems I was right." Sarah freezes.

"Your voice… I know that voice."

"Oh, I guess the jig's up." She goes white as Bastion pulls off his helmet.

"It's not possible." She turns to Tara, who sadly nods.

"I'm flattered really. Now I suppose you can guess why I disguised my voice. I really hoped the cat wouldn't be let out of the bag. You understand right sweetheart."

"Bubblitz." Sure enough, under the helmet is an older version of Bubblitz with cropped hair and a scar on his face. "You're Bastion."

"Yes I am."

"You're the one who take over the Land. You kill the villains. You destroy everything. You kill all our friends."

"In my defense most of them are dead by the time I'm in power, such as your side-kick there."

"What happened to you?"

"You did. I managed to escape. I was the only Prince who did. I rushed to the Land of Lockdown and helped the Chinese Army hold the villains off. We soon had to fall back inside and I get to the lock room just in time to see you get run through by Barbossa." Sarah turns to Tara.

"You said he died soon after."

"Oh I did. Bubblitz died right then and there. You were everything Sarah, and I held you as you let out your last breath. And this time there was no Blue Fairy to step in. So I tackled Barbossa and killed him with that sword… this sword."

"You became a monster."

"Indeed I did. I managed to sneak out and lurk in the shadows out of the villain's way. I made myself this armor and trained my skills. Well, the villains started bickering and a few got picked off. The Land was weak so I stepped up and took the reins. And look who's in charge now."

"But we can fix that!"

"I don't want that fixed. I intend to keep things right on course. You look at me like that, but you have to realize my heart is dead. It died when you did. So I can look at you as a necessary sacrifice for Bastion to exist. And I want to exist."

"So why help the villains?"

"It was the easiest way in. And it was so easy to convince them I'm nothing but a slave in the future. They are such morons and act as if they've all been hypnotized, but then again they were never fun to begin with. It is odd though that villains would work together for so long. Now sweetheart-"

"That's why your powers don't work on me. It's because I'm me. "

"It's an annoying blip I admit. I figure that it's because there's a part of him left, a super small fragment in my soul. But it's not big enough." He knocks her back and turns to Tara. Sarah jumps up but he knocks her against a tree and she collapses.

"And now I'm going to take care of you. Then I'm going to take her to the Land of Lockdown. There's only about two hours before my birth begins." He raises his sword and brings it down only to be intercepted by Riley clutching the key. "You really don't want to get in my way Mr. Poole. I can assure you of that."

"Well, I won't let you hurt her."

"It's good I'm flexible to who dies first." He thrusts his sword and Riley shakily blocks him. The two parry back and forth, Riley struggling to even stay on his feet. He manages to knock his hand and his grip on the others is broken.

Everyone charges him except Timon who rushes to Sarah. Bastion manages to deflect Mulan's kick and Rafiki's stick with ease. He merely blows Lumiere out and knocks Riley aside. He brings his sword down when Tara slashes him in the back with Sarah's.

The two start to battle, Tara again struggling to hold on. "You fight identical to her. But it would figure considering who you are. Does she know?"

"Shut up!"

"I take that as a no."

"Hey Bastion!" He looks up to see Sarah perched in the tree on a branch directly above him.

"You simply refuse to stay down, don't you?"

"You should know from experience."

"Good-by sweetheart." He goes to knock her down, but she smiles and drops the helmet hitting him directly in the head and knocking him out. She climbs down and high-fives everyone.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She takes the sword from Tara. "We can talk about all this later but we've got two hours. The good news is I think we can stop the invasion before it even begins."

"What do you mean?"

"I figured out who our leader is and I think I know where he's lurking. We can go to him and stop this all before it begins. I won't have to die and he won't be created."

She thinks a moment. "It's worth a shot. How are we going to get to the hide-out."

"I have a plan for that too. We need to pay Merlin another visit. I believe he collects magic memorabilia, so he should have the thing we need." The group takes off at a run.

"What should we do with him?"

"Leave him. If this works, he'll fade out of existence soon." Lumiere nods and the group continues back to the house. Tara pauses and looks at her hand before frowning and catching up.

"It should be soon."


	15. Villainy

**Villainy**

_Okay, so I forgot to mention last chapter but this one's the villain reveal. So be sure to make your guess before you read on and let me know how you did. I hope you enjoy. We're starting to wind up now._

Sarah rushes up to the cabin and pounds on the door. Merlin opens but she fails to notice and keeps pounding on him. "Excuse me!" She sees him and immediately stops, putting both hands behind her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Children these days just have no manners!"

"I know, you actually said that before. I'd love to listen, but I'm in a huge hurry. Is it true you collect magic lamps?"

"Oh yes I do!" He leads them to a closet and opens it to reveal two hundred lamps on shelves. "I've kept them in mint condition. Not one of them has ever been rubbed."

"You realize only one is actually magic. There is only one magic lamp." Merlin looks at her in shock.

"No wonder the salesman told me not to rub them."

"But we need to find the real one." She hands out lamps to everyone. "Let's get rubbing!" They nod, rub, and when nothing happens they toss the lamp over their back and grab another one. This cycle continues for a few minutes until smoke starts to pour out of Timon's.

"I got it!" The lamp starts to shake.

"Hit the deck!" The group ducks behind the couch as a pop sounds and the room fills entirely with smoke.

"It feels good to get out of there. I don't know how the Genie stands it. My neck feels like it's going to fall off any second." Sarah listens to the voice puzzled and peers over the couch.

"You aren't Genie!"

"If you had paid any attention to the movie you would know that he was freed from the lamp. But did you know apparently if you touch it you get sucked into it. Yep, he left it lying in the middle of the forest where anyone could trip over it."

"Boy, someone's Grumpy."

"And everyone wonders how I got my name. You sure are a smart one."

"But listen I need you to take us somewhere."

"I charge for long distance."

"Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry so can we move this along?" She whispers the destination and he snaps his fingers. Merlin examines the cottage with lamps scattered everywhere.

"I'll have to drag her back here when this is over to clean all of this up. That or I could just do it and request an invitation to her wedding. Yes, I think I'll do that."

DMDM

Sarah crash lands on the floor. "He could've been smoother on the landing." She grabs the lamp and sees they are in a hallway with a light at the end. She hands Tara the key sword and draws her own. "We'd best get prepared."

"And I feel safe not having a weapon," Riley comments. Tara shoots him a look and the group continues down the hallway. They enter the room only for all the lights to go out.

"Stop the tricks Jafar!"

"So you figured it out," a voice echoes. "And may I ask how?"

"The sand on Bastion's boots as well as the fact that you hypnotize the villains in the future to keep your little league together as long as possible made it obvious. Now come out and face us."

"I'd rather not." A ring of fire appears around the group and the room starts spinning.

"Stop with the tricks!" Sarah observes every corner as she puts the lamp in her purse. "Timon, you'd better get in here and keep that safe. Who knows what'll happen if he gets his hands on it." Timon nods and scurries into the purse.

The room stops spinning and Jafar appears through a ring of fire and twirls his staff. "Hello my friends!" Sarah rushes him but he throws her to the ground with ease. "Oh, but six against one isn't fair now is it?"

The others are all suddenly grabbed from behind by copies of Jafar. Tara has the sword held to her neck and struggles to break free. Sarah charges at Jafar once again but he swings the staff at her head and snatches her purse as she goes sliding across the floor, managing to stop herself mere inches before she reaches the fire.

"Now, what do we have in here?" He pulls the lamp out and chuckles. "Well, I guess this must be the only thing of value." He sets the purse down and raises his foot over it.

"No!" She tries to get up but falls in pain. He slams his foot down. "Timon!"

"I'm right here!" he cries clutched onto the lamp. He bites Jafar's hand and makes a run for Sarah across the room as she goes to meet him. Suddenly, a ring of swords appears around him and Sarah is thrown across the room by nothing into a pillar.

She grabs the back of her head to see blood. "Well, that's not good." Jafar raises his staff and she is pinned against the pillar. He grabs the lamp from Timon and walks up to her.

"You think I'll use this. You think I need this." He crushes the lamp under his foot. "I am sure enough in my future."

"Grumpy! You monster!"

"I'm no such thing." He walks over to Tara and snatches the sword away. "I'll be taking that." She lunges for him but the copy holds her back. "Now, it's so nice to finally meet you. I must admit the resemblance is something. I didn't believe it when Bastion told me."

"What are you raving about?"

"You mean you don't know?! I'll bet none of you do. Well, it looks like you're a horrible detective after all."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Jafar, you can't!"

"You never solved the mystery that was right in front of you the whole time, staring you in the face. Did you ever ask yourself who your traveling companion actually was? Or did you simply accept her no questions asked?"

"Stop talking in circles and tell me what the hell is going on."

"I'd watch your language. Well, I guess I have to give you the answer on this one. Tara is-"

_That's all the time we have folks. See you tomorrow. _


	16. Time

**Time**

"Tara is your clone."

"Wh-what?" She turns to Tara who struggles to get away, but the Jafar copy knocks her in the back of the head.

"She's your clone. A product of an imperfect product to save the past."

"She's… me?"

"They needed the greatest detective to solve the mystery and save the past, but for known reasons you weren't available."

"Tara, is he telling the truth?"

"It's the truth."

"Well, why should I bore you with this story? It seems I have time. Tara, why don't you clear up the confusion for all of us? Tell us your story."

Tara looks at him and he walks up to a shocked Riley. "I would tell the story if I was you. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Tara, just tell me."

"The Mad Hatter and March Hare created the Resistance but numbers were down to the single digits before they even had time. And they realized that there was no hope in the future. There was no way it could be saved. So they decided to turn to the past.

Dr. Honeydew and Beaker managed to invent time travel based off the time you did so in the lab. You created a pull in time and they were able to replicate it. But they had no clue to send back. Who could save the future?"

And everyone had the same answer: only Sarah could solve it. Only Sarah could figure it all out and fix where things went wrong. She could stop the villain before it was too late. She was the only one who could save the Land.

Well, for obvious reasons you weren't around. But the Hare and Hatter managed to scour up one DNA sample and Honeydew got to work. It took him four years and even then the clone fell apart as its first step. I was number six and even I'm not perfect: we look nothing alike except for the dress and eyes and we may have similar personalities but they aren't exact.

So I came into the world at the exact age that you left it. And they managed to win Basil back to our side and have him train me the exact way you were trained. And I was supposed to figure out what to fix and I knew it was your death. That's what created Bastion. That's what made us all lose hope. That was the moment that if we fixed it, we had a future.

So I got ready to roll and I was sent back here. You know how the rest works out. He can un-lock the prison all he wants, but as long as we have you, we'll be fine."

"Wasn't that touching? Now, if you'll excuse me it seems we've run out of time." He gestures and Sarah's suddenly trapped within an hour glass as the sand comes down on her head. She bangs on the glass but to no avail. "I'm sorry to say but you are about to fail your mission."

"Sarah!" The copies vanish and the group rushes to her in the hour glass. They try knocking her sword into it but that does nothing. Jafar picks up the red sword.

"No!" Tara runs at him but he vanishes.

"I really hope you can save her," his voice echoes. "But I've got an army to raise." Laughter sounds in the room as the flames vanish and the lights come back on.

"We've got to get her out."

"No. Listen to me. You have got to stop him. I'll be fine. I can figure this out. But you have to stop him. Tara, I appreciate how much you believe in me, but me alone is not enough to set the world back on track. You can't let them escape."

"But, you-"

"I'll be fine. Just get out of here!" She puts her hand on the glass and Tara does the same. "I believe in you. You are me after all."

"I guess I am. You sure you'll-"

"Trust me." She nods, grabs her sword, and starts out with Riley right behind her. "The rest of you had better move as well. She's going to need you."

"Sarah, I'm not leaving my partner for anything."

"Timon, I'm the Chosen One." The sand is up to her ankles. "We've been in worse than this. You go save the world." He nods and goes to leave. "Timon! When we were about to be crushed I was going to say that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me and the greatest friend I could ever ask for along with… that you… you are a very attractive partner."

He wipes a tear. "You had BETTER be okay."

"I will. Now get out of here!" He finally exits and Sarah examines the glass. "At least I really hope I will."

DMDM

Bubblitz comes up to Shang. "Is Sarah here?"

"She was and left, but that was about two days ago."

"Then she hasn't made it yet. Listen, you need to bulk up. A villain army is coming and we need to stop them until Sarah arrives."

"That's nonsense. There's no-"

Suddenly, Jafar emerges from a hilltop flanked by about fifty villains. He turns to them. "The time has come! Simply get me in, I will set them free, and the new age shall emerge!"

He holds the sword aloft and all the villains let out a loud cheer and start rushing down the hill. "I need every troop front and center! We have an emergency situation!"

Bubblitz pulls out his sword. "Well, at least I'm not late to the party. Ready to rumble Captain?" Shang has his sword handed to him.

"Let's go." The villains hit the first wave of Chinese Army as Bubblitz starts parrying with Dr. Facilier. He manages to have his foot grabbed by a shadow and the blade just misses his head.

"I sure hope you have more troops."

"Numbers do not win a war."

"Well, no." The shadow man rushes him and he flips only to see three more villains coming at him. "But they sure do help."

DMDM

Bastion slowly rises, clutching his head in pain. He looks around and then at his watch. "No. I need to get to the battle. Sarah has to die." He puts on his broken helmet and runs off.

DMDM

The group runs across the field with Timon on Tara's shoulder. Riley looks at her. "So, I basically fell in love with Sarah if you think about it."

"No, I'm not exactly Sarah. We're actually quite different. I'm not even a real character."

"But you are. You're right here, breathing and all. I'm just telling you I don't care if you are a clone because I just look in your eyes and I know I love you."

"Sarah has the exact same eyes."

"No, yours have this sparkle to them. But let's pick up the pace. We have to get that key."

"I know." She looks at her hand and curses to herself. "This had better work out."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They come to the hill and survey the battle as Tara pulls out Sarah's sword. "Let's go join the party."

"No," Lumiere interjects. "We must sneak in and get to the lock so we can stop Jafar when he comes."

"I do have to admit I like that plan better," Timon adds.

"Then let's get sneaky."


	17. Rescue Ranger

**Rescue Ranger**

The Queen of Heart enters with her executioner. The princes are all lined up, their heads pressed onto wooden blocks. "Off with their heads!"

"I don't think so!" Everyone turns to see Olivia in the door-way.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Why I am of course."

"You and what army?"

"This one actually." She whistles and the glass ceiling shatters as Tantor crashes down with the Princesses on his back. They climb off and do acrobatic flips as Cinderella knocks the executioner out with her heel. Tantor then picks up the Queen and rocket launches her into the air.

The princesses free the princes, who kiss them. "Alright, we need to get everyone to the Land of Lockdown. I'll search the place and make sure we've got everyone." The girls nod and take off down the hallway dragging the princes behind them. Mickey looks at her and nods in respect.

"Thank you."

"It was Sarah's plan. Now, get going." She rushes up a flight of stairs and down a familiar long hallway. She looks in and he jaw drops in shock. "Sarah?!"

"Hey, it's good to see you. I think I could use some help." She is up to her stomach in sand.

DMDM

Bubblitz is thrown on his back and Shang falls with him. "This doesn't look good for the good guys. Where's your girl?"

"On her way I hope."

"We can't hold on much longer."

"But we're going to keep trying." He gets back up and kicks a villain and punches another. "We have to hold on."

DMDM

Tara throws a device at the back wall and it explodes, leaving a huge hole. "Future technology sure can come in handy." The group sneaks in and through the door. "We have to get to the basement."

They rush past cells full of villains who all shout and laugh at them until they reach an elevator. They ride it down and come to a huge room with a giant keyhole in the middle. "Alright, we need to put that elevator out of commission and bar the doors."

"But don't we want them to get in?"

"Not until we want them too. We need to be ready. Riley and Mulan get yourselves a weapon. There has to be one around here you can use. We don't know how long we have."

DMDM

Jafar knocks Ling out with his staff and continues forward. He and about five villains have pushed through to the actual building. "And here's where the real fun shall begin." He holds up his hand and blows the doors in. "Let us get to the basement."

Bubblitz watches them and turns to Shang. "We need to get in there." He nods but the two are soon surrounded by villains with the rest of the Army knocked out around them.

"Drop you weapons!"

Both of their swords go clattering to the ground.

DMDM

Olivia pounds on the glass. "I don't know of any way that we can break it." Sarah is now up to her shoulders.

"I'd really like to live Olivia."

"I know, I know. Just… give me a minute!" She steps back and hears a crunch. She looks down to see the pieces of the shattered lamp. "What's this?"

"Jafar shattered it. It was a magic lamp." Olivia pulls glue out of her hat and starts assembling pieces like mad. "You keep odd things in your hat."

"Why are you complaining if it's going to save you?" She has it about half assembled.

"Will it still work?"

"I don't know. But it's the only shot we have." The sand is at her neck.

"Can we hurry this up?"

"Don't rush me!" She puts the last piece together and rubs like mad. Grumpy emerges and frowns.

"Who dares disturb me?" Sarah is fully submerged.

"I wish the hourglass was gone!" Grumpy snaps and the sand all scatters to the floor as Sarah coughs and hacks.

"That was cutting it close."

"I… I just saved the Chosen One!"

"Indeed you did. But we need to split. I've got a Land to save."

"I'll get my carpet."

"But we need to make a quick stop first."

DMDM

The group stands ready watching all the doors in nervous anticipation. Suddenly, pounding is heard at one. "Let's get ready." They rush to the door and ready themselves. "Get that key at all costs." She nods and Riley walks up to the door.

He pulls the door open and the group storms the villains. Jafar laughs to himself as they start swinging and fighting the four villains with him: Rourke, Cruella, Dr. Facilier, and the Evil Stepmother. Rourke manages to pluck Timon up quite easily as Cruella blows Lumiere out. The Evil Stepmother manages to over-power Mulan and holds the sword to her throat and Dr. Facilier ties Riley up in shadows.

Jafar steps forward and holds the red sword out. Tara follows suit and the two start to battle.

DMDM

Sarah rushes in the back way Tara blew in as fast as she can.

DMDM

Tara and Jafar duel fiercely but he manages to send her sword flying across the floor. She tries to punch him but he grabs her fist and twists her arm as she cries in pain. He shoves her to the ground and holds the sword to her throat. Blood trickles down her neck.

"So much for being Sarah."

DMDM

The heroes are about a mile away from the Land of Lockdown with Mickey and Olivia leading the charge.

DMDM

Jafar looks at the key-hole and waves his hand as Tara is chained to the floor magically. She struggles trying to reach for the sword as he walks to the key-hole. He holds the sword in the air.

"A new day has begun!"

"No!" He plunges the sword into the lock and twists t. However, nothing happens. "I-I don't understand. What went wrong?"

"Oh, Jafar, it seems there was a mix-up." He turns to see Sarah has taken care of the other four villains and holds a red sword in the air. "I believe you're looking for this."


	18. Shoot!

**Shoot!**

Bubblitz and Shang are tied to the gate as Scar puts his paw on the device that controls the electric flow. "I'm in the mood for some fried hero! How about all of you?" Cheers echo and he goes to pull the switch.

Bubblitz closes his eyes when the ropes are cut. He looks to see Bastion has stolen a villain's sword and cut them free. "Run to her. Go to her. She's in there."

He nods and slips by the villains through the doors. Shang looks at him but is knocked out. The villains examine him. "You will soon see. You must trust me."

DMDM

"How did you-"

"The sword I gave Tara that you took is the one from Bastion. As in it was the one that was already used, so the magic was gone from it. I kept this one with Merlin at his house on the off-chance you did get your hands on it."

"You will die girl!"

"I don't plan on it!" He pulls the sword free and charges her. The two battle back and forth but her friends soon rush in to lend a helping hand. Rafiki bites his ankle as Lumiere burns the other. Sarah manages to get him in the arm and he drops the sword to the ground. Her friends pin him down.

"Let's lock this place up for good." She walks to the key-hole and buries her sword in it. She twists it and the room starts to glow blue.

"Please make your request."

"I wish-"

"No!" Jafar throws the others off of him and rushes towards her. He decks her and sends her sliding across the floor. "Let the cells be open!"

He laughs wildly as the room turns greens and a loud click echoes throughout the building. They all hear villains run and shout with joy from up above. "And now I shall go survey my new empire!" Sarah rises but he is already up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

DMDM

Mickey and Olivia manage to over-power the villains outside with their army. They high-five one another when they see the whole prison glow green.

"What's happening?" They turn to Shang.

"That means that he has succeeded. The Land of Lockdown has been opened. The villains are all free. It's hopeless."

Olivia frowns. "No, it's not." She turns to the army. "Listen, we've got a lot of baddies that are going to be coming for us so we all need to buckle down and stop them here. They do not get out!"

"But we don't have Sarah."

"We don't need Sarah! We're all heroes! We can't rely on her to save us each and every time we are in peril. We need to take back this Land on our own. That's enough of villains!"

Cheers echo and everyone gets ready. Mickey looks at her. "You are quite the motivational speaker I must say."

"It's something I learned from a good friend of mine. But we'd better get ready."

DMDM

Sarah stands in the center of the room on her knees as the others try to free Tara from her chains. "We failed. We failed everyone."

"There's still time," Mulan interjects. They all fail to notice Barbossa arrive in the elevator and start up behind Sarah.

"No, the future's going to happen exactly as it did before. We can't change it. We lost." Barbossa pulls out his sword and nears her. Pounding sounds from another door. "Hold it back!" Her friends rush to hold the door closed when Tara notices Barbossa.

"Sarah!" She turns as he puts his foot on her chest and pins her down. "Sarah!" Tara struggles at the chains and tries to reach the sword.

"It looks like your story has finally ended." He raises the sword just as the door is thrown open and Bubblitz emerges.

"Sarah!"

"No! Bubblitz! You can't-"

Barbossa brings the sword down only to have it meet steel. Tara kneels before him with Sarah's sword in hand blocking his. She takes a deep breath.

"How dare you-!" Tara knocks him back and Sarah gets up and grabs the key-sword. Bubblitz advances on him and so do her friends. They soon have him surrounded and he drops his sword. "Please don't harm me. Parlay!"

Tara and Sarah look at one another and smile. She then runs to Bubblitz and he sweeps her off her feet and twirls her.

"Thank God you're okay!"

"I was so worried about you sweetheart." He kisses her several times and Timon gags. They both glare at him and soon all are laughing.

"I'd hate to ruin the reunion, but the villains all are out," Riley cuts in.

"I think I have an idea though. Every villain wasn't just born one. They all have good inside them. I'm going to call them back to the light."

"Sarah, are you crazy?" But she's already gone, placing Timon on her shoulder. Bubblitz shakes his head and runs after her with the rest following, Mulan dragging Barbossa behind her. Tara pauses however and looks at her hand.

"I don't understand. It should have worked." She looks up to see Riley waiting for her.

"Come on. We have to go!" She takes his hand and the two start up the stairs.

DMDM

Bastion looks at his hand, breathing heavily. Well, where his hand used to be. He pulls down his sleeve to see that his arm is slowly fading away. "No, it's not possible. It all went as planned! What could have gone wrong?!" He starts to panic as the villains start to emerge from the Lockdown. "It can't be happening!"

DMDM

"Get ready!" The heroes stand prepared as the villains see them and start surging forward, Jafar at the lead. The two sides are about to clash when a voice rings out.

"WAIT!!!" All turn to see Sarah at the entrance with Bubblitz and her friends.

"Impossible," Bastion mumbles. He then curses to himself and rushes off as Tara watches him smiling, but then looks at her own hand puzzled.

"We need to stop fighting."


	19. Light

**Light**

"We need to stop fighting. We have to stop fighting. Enough is enough because no good is ever going to come from it." Sarah steps out towards the group.

"And why should we listen to you?" the Stepmother shouts.

"Just shut up and let her talk!" Olivia interjects. She hits the Stepmother over the head. "Please continue."

"Thank you, Olivia. I'm going to get on my soap-box now, so just bear with me." She snaps and Timon rushes out with Lumiere carrying a soap box, which they set down and she then scales. "Okay, let's get on with the motivational speech."

"Yes, and then we can get back to conquering you."

"Walt created this Land to be the place where we all came to life. And so when you villains came here you automatically became what you were in the movie is what everyone thought. So you could either continue your evil ways or lay low and resume a normal life. And most of you did, except for you and you and you and of course you Malificent.

But here's my point. Not every villain has 100% darkness in him. We all have some sort of light that shines. It may be buried so far down we can believingly deny it exists and convince everyone the same thing. But it IS there."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ursula shouts and the villains all start shouting and throwing tomatoes.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Let me try an experiment here. If you believe what I'm saying stand over to the right. If you think I'm spinning crap-sorry- stand over on my left." All the heroes go to her right and the villains to her left. "Well, I see an obvious division here. But I am going to prove my point."

She looks over the villains. "Captain Hook, you say you have no light." He nods. "Then how about when you saved me and Jane from your exploding ship, sacrificing yourself in the process. Now, doesn't that make you have light?"

"Well, I did it so you could get revenge and… because I couldn't let you get hurt when it wasn't by my hand. I see your point." He reluctantly walks to the other side.

"And how about… Barbossa? Yes, you tried to kill me in the basement about ten minutes ago, but how about the time Peter's ship crashed and you saved all the Lost Boys and took them home? You get to the other side." He follow suit.

"You see my point?! There is light in every single one of you. Now, if any of you villains can think of one light thing you've done in your life than get on the other side."

There is a long pause but slowly one by one all of the villains move to the other side, even Jafar making the cross.

"Now, would you look at that? So, I'm guessing you can see my point. Now, here's my other one. Why do you want to be villains? Maybe you just think you have to be and we haven't helped that perception any.

So here's my offer. We'll stop treating you like villains if you don't want to be."

"Those are lies!"

"Listen, you all have this wall in your head that tells you that you have to be a villain. Well, it's time to knock it down and become what you really want to be! Now, do you want to be villains?"

Weak yeses sound as Barbossa lets out a cheer. "Of course we want to be villains! No one ever showed us any kindness!"

"Then come here, Barbossa." Sarah steps down and opens her arms. "Come on!" He reluctantly comes up and she hugs him. "Now, do you want to be a villain?"

"No, I want to be a hero."

"That's all I need to know." She gently rocks him back and forth as all the villains starts shouting.

"I want to be a hero!"

"I want to be a hero too!" They turn and hug the heroes, Pete clutching Mickey tight, Captain Hook holding Peter Pan, and even Clayton hugging Tarzan.

Sarah lets go of Barbossa and smiles. "So, how about we stop fighting?" There is a chorus of yeses and tears as Jafar stands next to her.

"The invasion has been called off! Instead, we will all try harder to be heroes." Cheers sound as Sarah turns to Tara.

"The future isn't set in stone." She smiles and nods as Sarah looks over her handy-work. "We fixed the future, the both of us."

"And that's exactly what the history books will say," she agrees. The villains and heroes are all talking and hugging things out, too busy to notice a shadow raise a gun.

"I happen to like the way the future looked." He fires it as Tara notices him a minute too late.

"Bastion!" Sarah stands in front of Bubblitz laughing when suddenly she collapses into his arms as the gun-shot sound hits everyone. "No!"


	20. Darkness

**Dark**

**_To answer an earlier question of why Tara wasn't fading as well when she saved Sarah, the answer was that she would vanish when there was no chnce of Bubblitz becoming Bastion. It was a small hint that this wasn't the end of her troubles. Sorry if there was any confusion. Try not to think about it to hard, I can't count the number of headaches I've givn myself trying to work this out._**

Everyone turns to Bastion as he drops his gun laughing madly to himself. Tara and Mulan run up to him and manage to catch him and drag him forward, Tara holding Sarah's sword across his neck.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah, look at me!" Bubblitz shakes her as she coughs up blood. She looks at him in horror and he holds her tighter. "It's okay. You're… you're going to be okay." She grabs his hand and clutches it.

Bastion, meanwhile, looks at his hand and smiles as it starts to re-appear.

"I-I-I need you to pro-promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't let yourself be conquered by the darkness. Promise me you'll always remember the lig-light. Remember what's in here."

"You have to be okay. You shouldn't talk like that."

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"I'm so sorry, but there's no Blue Fairy this time Bubblitz. You'll find someone who deserves you. You'll find yourself a princess."

"But I want you."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." And her eyes close and her breathing stops. He cries to himself and everyone follow, Timon openly weeping. He gently lays her body down and turns to Bastion. Tara gives the sword to Riley and runs up to him.

"Bubblitz, I know you're mad."

"I don't think that begins to describe it."

"But you can't do anything. You have to remember what she said!"

"He killed her."

Tara runs back and pulls off his helmet. Bubblitz stands in shock as everyone lets out a gasp. "This is what you become in the future. This is what losing her does to you! You become the most evil villain the Land has ever seen! You can't let that happen. You just can't."

"Please stand aside." She nods, knowing she can't force any decision, and he snatches the sword as everyone backs off and Bastion simply kneels on the ground.

"Just… make the right choice."

He walks up to Bastion. "You deserve to die."

"That I do. And I want you to kill me. We need you to become who you're supposed to be. So go ahead, run me through. But I will exist."

Bubblitz raises the sword, but after a moment buries it in the spot next to him. "No, you won't. Because I refuse to be you."

"No!"

"I will NEVER be you! I am always going to remember the fact that like Sarah says I have light in my heart. And it's her light. So I will never be able to do what you just did. She's always going to be with me." He turns around and walks back towards Sarah as Bastion grabs his hand. It is fading faster than ever.

"Take it back! Take it back!"

He looks over his shoulder one last time. "You are never going to exist. It's over." And with that he kneels by Sarah as Bastion grabs his face, which is fading away.

"No! My future!" He then explodes in a burst of darkness, leaving only the shell of his armor behind. Tara smiles, but kneels next to Bubblitz.

"It'll be okay. There'll-there'll be other-other princesses."

"No, there's never going to be." He holds her as Tara looks at her hand and notices that it's slowly starting to fade.

"So it looks like everything was set right after all. The mystery was solved. You did it, Sarah. You did it."


	21. Wishes

**Wishes**

"Wait a second!" Timon shouts. "I think I might have an idea."

"An idea about what?"

"An idea about making cheese. An idea about Sarah, you dumbie!"

"Timon, she's gone. There's nothing we can-"

"Just listen to me. The Land's made of the three powers, but there's a fourth one that nobody ever realized except for her. And that's the power of wishes!" He looks into the night sky. "So everyone has to wish as hard as they possibly can. They have to remember all the good moments that she's given us. We have to wish." He closes his eyes.

_"Timon! When we were about to be crushed I was going to say that you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me and the greatest friend I could ever ask for along with… that you… you are a very attractive partner."_

Bubblitz looks at him a moment before doing the same.

_Sarah suddenly wakes up. "Thank God. I don't know what would've happened if you never woke up sweetheart."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that." She bolts up and looks at him. "What's your name?"_

"_Bubblitz."_

"_Well, thank you Bubblitz. I couldn't have done it without you." She leans in to kiss him when he sneezes and turns into a bird, landing in her hand. "That may take some getting used to." _

_DM_

_"Wait! You're saving us. We're the reason you're in this mess."_

"_We may be pirates, the bad kind, but we still honor the tradition that the ladies shall go first. Now hurry!" _

_DM_

_"Shall we go party?"_

"_Oh we shall, we shall. I never could have done it without you Timon."_

"_I know."_

"_Are thank you two words that just aren't in your vocabulary?"_

"_I know. But I'm man enough to admit it." She picks him up and drops him on the floor as she keeps walking. "Not again. I'm sorry! You complete me!"_

_DM_

_She looks at them a long moment. "Quite sorry about that. Alright, well we're going to go find him. It was a pleasure."_

"_Wait! Is today your birthday?"_

"_No, thank God!" Suddenly, the two burst up delighted and drag her off. "Hey! I said it's not my birthday!"_

"_We know! That makes it you un-birthday!" The two start to sing. "A very merry un-birthday to you!" Sarah manages to break free._

"_Come on! We have to find that man! You two have fun."_

"_We will. We recently have a purchase lined up… and it's a good one."_

"_Have fun with that." The group walks off as the two continue their song. "Those two are going to be the death of me."_

_DM_

_The tiger head didn't eat us. Now, there's writing and pictures on the wall."_

"_You mean… THE PROPHECY?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's… THE PROPHECY! Come with us. Mickey took pictures and we had our most brilliant minds decode the meanings." Pain and Panic scurry down a hallway and the group follows._

Everyone has their eyes closed and tears fill their eyes as the memories flood upon them. This goes on but Bubblitz eventually hangs his head. "Timon, she's not-"Suddenly, a light around Sarah starts glowing.

"I-I think it's working! Everybody has to wish harder!" Everyone squeezes their eyes shut tight and the light grows brighter and brighter. Finally, her chest starts to rise and fall as the light fades.

"Now, we need the last piece to wake her up!" Giselle exclaims. She points to Bubblitz, who nods. He lifts her head up.

"I love you." And he kisses her. Her eyes slowly open and she looks at him.

"You remembered the light." He pulls her into a tight hug and clutches her. "I missed you, even if it was for a few minutes."

"I felt like an eternity. YOU are the only princess I could ever need. I love you Sarah."

"I love you too Bubblitz." She goes to kiss him, but he stops her.

"And NEVER do that to me again!" She nods and kisses him. Timon then joins the hug as well.

"Me either!" Everyone echoes the same as it turns into a giant Disney character group hug.

"Okay, I'm getting claustrophobic. I can't breathe!" Everyone backs off. Sarah smiles when she turns to see Tara is now basically a floating head with one arm.

"Tara!" She runs to her. "Oh no, how can we fix-"

"No, no, this is how it's supposed to be."

"How-how can you say that?"

"I never had to be created. There never was a need for me. This is the reason they never gave me a way to go home. And I fully accept it."

"But-"

"It's a good thing. I did what I was meant to do. I'll be fine." She turns to Riley. "I'm so sorry."

"At least we had some time together." He gives a sad smile and kisses her one last time. Sarah clutches her hand but it soon vanishes. "It's all I could ask for."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"But it'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I'm you. Now, I just want to thank you for teaching me something very important that I'll always treasure."

"And what's that?"

"That no matter what, everyone always has light. And that the future is never set in stone. We all make our own destiny." She gives a sad smile. "So make sure it's a good one."

"I promise."

"See you, wouldn't want to be you. Oh wait! I am you."

"I see you two have the same terrible jokes," Timon comments. Tara gives one last look at Riley and closes her eyes as a bright light flashes and particles of light shoot up and then gently rain down on our heroes. One hits Riley's cheek and he can't help but smile.

"You always did like to slap me."

"I'll never be far off," her voice echoes. Sarah chokes back tears as one lands in her hand. Bubblitz wraps his arm around her. Timon scales her shoulder and stares in silent awe.

"I know." And the particles vanish. She turns to her prince. "Let's go home, all of us." He nods and starts to walk off with her as her team and the other heroes and villains follow her.

As Sarah walks off we momentarily see her fade to Tara and then fade back. "I know."

_Alright, the next chapter will be the conclusion. Thank to all who review and tomorrow it'll be the end. And it's wedding time!_


	22. And They All Lived

**And They All Lived Happily Ever After**

Sarah twirls in her strapless white dress. "It's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much Edna."

"It was nothing darling! But only a genius like me can bring simplicity back in. I will go take my seat. Just don't trip."

"I took care of that." Sarah lifts her dress to reveal a pair of sneakers. Edna rolls her eyes but smiles and then exits. Timon then rushes in.

"You look like a dream."

"Thank you!"

"A dream where I'm swimming in a large bowl of milk."

"If it wasn't my wedding I would hit you."

"I know, so I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity I have been granted." Olivia enters along with Giselle, Jane, and Mulan.

"Are you ready?" Sarah gives a nod and picks up her bouquet of roses. "It was nice of Malificent to send those."

"Yeah, her flower business is taking off. Let's go."

"Wait!" Russell runs in. "Bubblitz said I was supposed to give this to you." He opens a box to reveal a glittering pink tiara. "He said 'It's your destiny sweetheart. You'll be great.'"

"He would say that. Thank you Ring Bearer." He hands it to her and then rushes out. Giselle gently places it on her head.

"You look like a dream."

"Yeah, I know a milk one." Giselle gives her a funny look but shakes it off. She leads her to a hallway where the Hatter and Hare are waiting.

"Oh, you remembered! Great."

"Of course we did! We couldn't let you down!"

"You know what? Today even you couldn't bring me down." She extends her arms and each take one proudly. The music sounds and the girls walk with Riley, Gurgi, Pleakley, and Mater. Timon climbs on Reuben's shoulder.

"I still cannot believe I'm Maid of Honor!"

"Well, you are her partner." The music starts and both doors open wide and Sarah steps in practically glowing. Her and the Hare and Hatter start down the aisle as she looks at all the friends who have gathered. Robin gives a deep bow. Rafiki does the same. Lumiere blows her a kiss. Basil gives her a nod. Edward gives a large wave, Mickey a large smile, Walt and Roy are both beaming, Ty Pennington is looking around very confused, and the Muppets are crying loudly.

Sarah then looks at Captain Hook waiting at the altar and the man standing next to him. Bubblitz has a large dopey grin on his face. She finally reaches him and the Hatter and Hare bow to him and take their seats.

"I love you."

"You look… like a-"

"Dream?"

"I was going for vision, but sure." They stand before Captain Hook and smile. And they stay that way until it is time for vows.

"Sarah, I was just a scruffy prince who ignored meetings. I never thought I had a purpose; all I was was a cursed prince. And then you came bursting through my door sweetheart, and life has never been the same. I have become such a better person because of you, and it is not possible for someone to love anyone more. And I look forward to spending every day with my princess. I love you."

"Bubblitz, first of all I have no clue how to top that. That was amazing. I'm quirky, annoying, brash, bold, sometimes plain stupid, and I always seem to be in some sort of trouble. But you love me anyway more than I ever deserve. And I can't wait for the future. And when I have to save the Land time four, I hope you're at my side. I love you too." He smiles and just kisses her.

"I didn't- but-we- you may continue kissing the bride!" He lifts her up and they continue kissing. Timon wolf whistles and everyone whoops and cheers.

DMDM

Everyone sits drinking tea at the hall in the castle. The tables are piled with brightly decorated cupcakes and Lumiere conducts a silverware band. Timon takes the stage and all tap their cups.

"Since I am both Maid of Honor and Best Man, I save you a speech. But I'll make it short. You two freaks were made for each other. And they gave me the honor of picking the first song. So… may our newly-weds take the floor?" The two do and Timon nods to Lumiere who starts up Don't Stop Believing.

Sarah lets out a laugh but the two dance and afterwards she is handed off to Walt. "You did it kid! Of course I could never expect any less."

"I hope I made you proud."

"You most certainly did kid. You most certainly did. But I think I know whose wedding we'll be going too next." Sarah turns to see Olivia and Reuben dancing together, lost in each other's eyes. Sarah has to cover a laugh.

"What happened to Grumpy?"

"She freed him. He's enjoying some peace and quiet out on the balcony. He almost misses the lamp." The song ends and she's handed back to Bubblitz. She laughs as he twirls her around. Suddenly, the doors burst open and everyone turns to see Pain and Panic decked out in Rambo gear.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!" Everyone turns to the March Hare and Mad Hatter who are having a tea party at their table. "You! You robbed of us of the only thing in our lives that was worth living for! We want our University back!"

"What are those two raving about? I swear they are as mad as a hatter," the Hare whispers.

"I most certainly concur with your statement." Pain and Panic shoots daggers and everyone gasp and Pain lobs a nearby cupcake that hits the Hare's eye.

"Great," Sarah comments as the Hatter grabs a cupcake and hits Pain's stomach. She steps between the two parties. "Guys!" Splat! Gasps echo as Sarah looks at her dress, which is now smeared with red and yellow frosting from both sides. She wipes some off her face.

"Sarah, we're so-"Splat! Sarah knocks Panic over before taking out the Hatter. Bubblitz laughs until she hits him in the face. He stares at her a moment.

"It's on!" He throws one and soon the two are joined by Pain and Panic as well as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. Soon every guest in the place is hurling cupcakes at one another, laughing as frosting get everywhere. Walt even joins, nailing Grumpy in the back of the head.

The couple keeps flinging cupcakes until Sarah has run out and puts both hands in the air. "I surrender!" He smiles, walks over to her, and kisses her.

"How's the future look now sweetheart."

"Really bright after all, because I think I just learned to tolerate the nick-name." She smiles as Timon scales her shoulder. She raises a glass of tea. "To the future, but more importantly the present." Bubblitz and Timon follow suit and the three sip.

"And here's hoping Pooh will lose his honey pot and get us a case now that the villains have all gone good," Timon adds.

"Amen!"

THE END

_I have to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or alerted any of these mysteries. They mean the world to me and I'm glad you liked them. Heck, I don't know what I'm going to do with my time now. But as a thank you I have a small present for you right below here. This wasn't in the original plan but you guys were so great I had to give you this. I hope you enjoy._

**Eighteen Years Later**

Riley combs the shelves of the University, now run by both parties, when he crashes into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, it's my fault. I'm such a klutz." He looks up to see a pair of eyes identical to Tara's. He slowly rises and looks at the shaggy-blonde girl with a bob and a blue sundress.

"You look very familiar."

"Well, I'm Cara. Princess Cara actually, but I hate the title. I prefer Detective Cara. You may know my parents. My mom's saved the Land… forty-five times now I think. I never hear the end of it at home."

"Yeah, I helped her the third time."

"So you're Riley Poole! I've heard so much about you!" They stare at each other for a moment. "I should get going. Uncle Timon is waiting for me in Uncle Mater." She goes to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Say, would you like to go out for some coffee?"

"I'd love that! How about Remy's?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"Then let's go!" She grabs his arm and drags him out, both of them University doors shut and the owners all sigh.

"That was… adorable!" Hatter shouts. The other three nod and agree.

**The Real End**

**Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night**

**Love forever, Dis**


	23. Disney Mystery 4

**Disney Mystery 4**

_Okay, so I really loved this story series to pieces, mainly because of all of you. And I finally finished up some other work and was wondering about making a fourth one. I have one dilemma and thought I'd put it to the fans._

_Would you rather the new story stay with good old Sarah and Timon or shift the focus over to her daughter?_

_Thank you in advance and I'll post the bonus feature trailer at the end of this fic soon. _


	24. Bonus Features

_They banished the wand of darkness_

**Sarah, Bubblitz, and Timon defeat Pete with the Wand of Light**

_They stopped the three powers from destroying the Land_

**Sarah keeps the Land as it was**

_And they saved the future_

**Sarah says good-bye to Tara**

**Bubblitz, Timon, and Sarah all raise their tea at the wedding**

_But the time has come_

Sarah: Where are we? What's happening?

Bubblitz: I don't know.

Timon: Sarah! Look out!

_For new heroes to rise_

Cara: Jason, they took our parents! We can't just sit here and do nothing!

Jason: Listen, you wanted to play detective your whole life so go ahead. I've wanted absolutely nothing to do with the "family business".

Cara: So you're okay with working as a waiter your whole life?

Jason: As long as there are no mysteries to solve.

**The two examine a note**

Cara: Failure to comply with my demands will not only mean the end of your parents, but the end of you as well. I will be watching.

_As they encounter friends from the past_

**The owners of the University all bust out into the un-birthday song as Jason rolls his eyes and Cara claps along.**

**Barbossa tosses Jason a sword**

Barbossa: You'd best be ready to defend yourself. They're almost here.

Jason: Is it too late to suggest we go home and call it a day?

Cara: Yeah.

_And new bonds for the future_

**Woody runs into the two**

Woody: H-howdy partners. Listen, you don't want to be around these parts.

Jason: What's the matter? Is there a snake in your boot?

Woody: Not funny. Have you ever had that happen to you? Rattler bites you and you slowly feel the venom destroy every cell in your body leading you to a slow and painful demise.

Jason: N-no.

Woody: Well I haven't either. Now follow me!

**Dodger steals Cara's backpack and takes off at a run**

Jason: Get back here!

_But will it be enough?_

**Jason and Cara run through a spooky corridor**

**The two teeter on the edge of a cliff**

**A huge wave appears and looks as if it is about to crash down on them**

Cara: This is it! No matter what I ever said you are the best brother I could ever have.

Jason: And I hate you so much for dragging me into this.

Cara: Way to shatter a moment!

_Find out_

Jason: CARAAAA!

_As a new era begins_

Sarah: Oh I hope they're okay.

Bubblitz: They will be. They're related to you after all.

Timon: Well with her genetics we're all doomed.

_The New Disney Mystery: Ghosts of the Past_

Walt: This is very serious indeed.

_A New Trilogy Launches _

_Tomorrow on a Computer near You_

Quick Note: This takes place about a year before the epilogue to this story; hence Cara and Riley have not met yet. Just to let you know. See you tomorrow

Dis


End file.
